


Titanic

by VastDelusion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Titanic, Arranged Marriage, Death, First Time, M/M, Nico and Hades have a healthy father-son relationship, Nico and Will are arranged to be married, Nico is Rose, Nico is forced to be here, Percy is Jack, Percy is an innocent bean, also on Wattpad, if that wasn’t obvious, it has art but not on here, ok I’ll shut up now, poor!Percy, rich!Nico, save him, will isn’t like Cal though so it’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: A wealthy, seventeen-year-old boy falls in love with a poor man on the doomed luxury liner, the R.M.S Titanic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on Wattpad, where there is art (albeit shitty, but it’s mine. The good one is my friend’s FoxesWolf33 on Wattpad) to accompany it. I will update this every Tuesday. This has been one of my favorite projects this year, so enjoy!

It was Wednesday, April 10, 1912, in Southampton, England. It was a beautiful day, as the air was pleasantly humid and the sky was a comforting grey. A large crowd had gathered among the docks, cheering and waving at the gigantic ship that sat in the harbor. The people whom were on the ship were clustered upon the decks, leaning against the railing that faced the crowd to wave good-bye to their friends and loved ones. 

Where were they departing for? Nowhere other than New York, the Empire State, America. And what was exactly so special about this one day? It was the departure, the beginning of the maiden voyage, of the R.M.S Titanic. 

Fancy cars pulled up to the crowd, the drivers rushing exuberantly to the rich, sophisticated, soon-to-be passengers, helping them step out of their plush lifestyle in Europe and onto the large ship, which held lots of fancy silverware and priceless china, their quarters and furniture trimmed with golden, polished wood in its first-class grandeur. Their servants and the men hired to help with the luggage followed closely behind the expensively-clothed men, women, and children. 

It seemed like the perfect day, as the sun had just risen hours before and the early morning briskness remained thick in the air. However, for Nico di Angelo, it was not. The sun did not shine in his eyes nor did it obnoxiously heat his shoulders, as it was hidden behind a curtain of soft clouds; it was the ship that kept his spirits down. 

He felt like he was a slave, being carted away from his home and everything he knew. He felt trapped in a world of luxury and elegance that he did not wish to participate in. He felt suffocated by the expensive clothing on his body and the cheering of the people that he was surrounded by. Rather than boarding the most elegant ship there had ever been, he felt like he was being dragged to America in chains. 

Persephone, Hades' wife and Nico's stepmother, was guided out of their car, her gloved hand finding one of their servant's as she stepped out onto the pavement. Nico's arranged fiancé, Will Solace, commanded the crew members that came out to assist them with their luggage. Persephone's arm was latched with Hades' as he escorted her onto the ship. Nico kept his composure as he and his family boarded the ship, his arm in Will's, knowing his father would scold him if he acted too dramatic in public, or even worse—in front of his fiancé.

•     •     •     •     •

Perseus Jackson forced back the grin that was fighting its way onto his face once he glanced at his cards. Fortunately for the boy, he had a legendary poker face. The urge to smile increased even more as one of his and his friend Grover's opponents smirked and laid down two tickets on the table. The two third-class tickets were to board the largest ship ever to sail the seas, the R.M.S Titanic. In turn, Percy pushed all his money in, plus a pocket watch, to match it. 

"You're betting everything we have!" Grover whispered at him concernedly.

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," was his response.

Grover exchanged one of his cards with a crestfallen look. After they exchanged their cards and drew new ones from the deck, Percy took a drag of his cigarette, glancing back and forth between his cards and his opponents. 

"I got nothing," Grover sighed, putting down his cards. 

"Me neither," grumbled one of the other men.

The other man merely smirked and laid down his cards with a cocky grin. "Flush."

As a hush fell over everyone sitting at the rickety, wooden poker table, they looked over at the raven-haired male, who looked at the cards on the table and the cards in his hands with a forlorn glance.

"Sorry, fellas," Percy told them in a disappointed tone. 

He finally put his cards down in a row, and once the other men saw them, their jaws dropped. Full house. 

Grover's face immediately broke into a grin so wide, it looked as if his face was tearing in half. "We won! We get to go home!" 

Percy flashed them a triumphant smile. "Good game, fellas," he spoke, holding out his hand.

The men ignored his hand and stood up from their chairs, pulling up their sleeves. Apparently, they were going to be like this about it. Percy had grown accustomed to men losing their money to him and ending up trying to beat him up in the back lot. 

"Hey, now," the bar keeper scolded. "The boy won 'em fair and square, so stop being such sore losers, or get your sorry asses out of my bar. If you didn't want to lose the tickets, you shouldn't have bet 'em. But if you wanna get on that ship, you got five minutes 'til noon."

The men huffed as Percy and Grover gathered everything they could and got out of there so they could make it aboard on time. 

They rushed through the large group of people surrounding the harbor at which the grand ship was docked. Percy's grin grew wider, the excitement pounding in his heart making it feel like it was about to spontaneously combust. He swung the bag that contained all of his possessions over his shoulder as he continued to maneuver through the crowd of people, his friend not too far behind him. Grover and Percy ran up the rail towards the man accepting the tickets, handing them to him before climbing aboard and making their ways up to the deck. Leaning against the rails, the two excited boys waved to the people below, who were waving back just as excitedly.

The four regal smokestacks stood proudly in the air, the grey smoke rising out of three of them, the crew was shouting, and, before the passengers knew it, the clock struck noon. The R.M.S Titanic finally left the Southampton harbor, leaving Europe and all the people in it behind.

•     •     •     •     • 

"I don't want to get married to him, Father," complained Nico as he paced around the grand room they were given. 

"Well, you like men, right?" Hades di Angelo replied. "You're lucky that I went through such great lengths to get him for you. He likes you, and he's in our social class." 

"I don't love him," Nico countered, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding eye contact with his father. "He doesn't treat me like I would like to be treated."

"He treats you like a king, isn't that enough?"

"I don't want to be treated like a king," Nico said. "I want to be treated like he loves me. All he does is give me money or an expensive gift."

"Aren't you grateful?"

"Of course not! I know he means well, it's just—" Nico took a deep breath. "It just doesn't feel right. There are no real emotions behind it."

"Well, he's the best you're going to get," Hades snapped. "I don't know what your standards are, but I know that they're too low for our social class, capisci?" 

"But—" 

"End of discussion." 

Nico groaned and plopped down onto the luxurious couch in a pout. Hades rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the spoiled child alone. 

•     •     •     •     • 

Percy hooked his feet in the bars of the rails at the bow of the ship, leaning his legs against them, but keeping his upper body stiff to maintain his balance. Grover held onto the hat on his head as the wind whipped through both of the boys' hair, laughing at his friend and the first class passengers looking at them as if they were immature, childish, and crazy. The first class passengers were right. They were immature, childish, and crazy; they just knew how to have fun. 

"Whoooooooo!" Percy shouted, throwing his arms in the air, his coat flailing in the wind behind him. "I'm the king of the world! Whooooooo!" 

Grover cheered as well, their shouts soon dying off as Percy climbed down from the rails, adjusting his jacket that was wrapped loosely around himself. Grover laughed one more time as they left the deck, making their way down to the third-class bunks to see their room.

After spending a couple of hours exploring the ship and seeing where they could and could not go, Percy sat on the deck, a sketchbook resting on his lap. He held it at an angle with one hand and held a charcoal pencil in the other, glancing back and forth at his subjects, who were third-class passengers like himself. The little girl with long, curly hair pointed excitedly at the ocean as her father held her upright on the rail. 

Grover sat by his side and took small glimpses down at his friend's drawing every once in a while, but mostly kept up conversation with someone. He was a third-class Irishman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and his Irish slur was very apparent in his voice. He had a faint scar on his lip, and Percy was curious where it came from. 

"Where did you get that scar?" Percy asked pointing at his own lip. 

A playful smirk played on the corner of his lips. "I was a wee babe. I bit down on a piece of glass." 

"That must've hurt," Percy grinned. 

The blonde man stuck out his hand. "Jason Grace." 

Percy shook his hand. "Percy Jackson."

Percy returned his hand to his side and nodded at him respectfully. He continued his sketch, looking back up every now and then to contribute to their conversation. 

As he looked up to joke with them, Percy's breath caught in his throat. In his peripheral vision, he caught the sight of the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. His glance shifted to the side to get a better look at him.

He was a fancily-dressed boy, obviously first class. He looked around sixteen, but his features were well-placed. His midnight hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail that rested upon his shoulder. His slim arms were placed on the rails in a casual manner, but his posture remained flawless. The sun, which had escaped its captivity from behind the clouds, shone on his effulgent, pale skin in the perfect angle. Percy felt the sudden urge to draw him. 

The boy's gaze, which was fixated on the ocean, found its way over to Percy's, their eyes meeting. The twenty-year-old, despite having girlfriends in the past, felt blood rush into his cheeks as they held each other's gazes. 

"What are you staring at?" Grover looked beyond the confused Irishman and only saw a boy, clad in a fancy suit, who had stellar posture. 

"Nothing," Percy lied. "I merely thought I saw something. It must have been a trick of the light." 

The two men nodded in understanding. 

Percy's glance fell back on the beautiful creature, who was no longer looking at him. Instead, his attention had turned to another man with slicked-back, golden hair. His collar was high, and he looked like a stuck-up to Percy. He huffed in disappointment. The beautiful boy probably deemed himself superior as well. All rich people did, after all. 

"Percy, let's go back downstairs and meet some people," Grover suggested. "Perhaps we can meet a couple of girls and—" 

Percy shook his head, stopping Grover's suggestion effectively. "I would rather stay up here, but you can go and meet someone. I just want to watch."

"Suit yourself," Grover shrugged before he and Jason made their way below deck to meet people of their class. 

Percy looked back at the little girl and her father before finishing his sketch and closing his book with a sigh. He pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket, placing it in his mouth before striking a match and lighting it. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke away from the people walking by. It was like a vacation, after all, and he was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

After yet another excruciating dinner party, Nico felt like he could not contain his sanity any further. On the outside, he appeared sophisticated and good-mannered, but on the inside, he was screaming. He desperately wanted release. He wanted to have a place where he could go when he could not handle it anymore, a sanctuary. But most of all, he wanted to stop pretending. 

Nico was tired of living this way. He was tired of all the awful dinner parties and insufferable galas and suffocating clothing. He was tired of playing a role that was not his. This was not who he was, nor would it ever be, yet it was the way his father wanted him to be. It was the way he had been thought to act ever since he took his first steps, and he could not tolerate it any longer. He would rather die than to live a lie. He would rather jump off the ship and end it all right there than to marry someone who did not love him, especially since the feeling was shared mutually.

However, the most saddening part of it all was that not only did no one notice his discomfort and anguish, it seemed as if no one cared. 

"Please excuse me for a moment," he said curtly as he abruptly stood from his seat, interrupting a lady's gossip. 

He walked swiftly out of the elegant room, feeling disgust in the pit of his stomach when his soon-to-be husband apologized in his stead. As he reached the French doors, he desperately wished for some fresh air, or even better, an escape from this constant charade of a lifestyle. For once in his life, Nico needed something real. Something he could grasp and hold onto. Something to let him feel safe and comfortable. 

He felt tears rush down his cheeks as he sprinted down the deck, pushing past several people out on their evening stroll. He could not recall when he started running, but he did not stop. He did not want to stop. 

His tears were warm, contrasting the chilly night breeze that stung his cheeks. His sobs racked his chest as he aimed for the back of the ship. He did not care anymore. He could not endure this charade any longer. He just wished for it all to end. 

• • • • •

Percy lied on a wooden bench on the deck, admiring the stars. They were so much clearer out here than in the city. His hands itched to draw them, but he did not have proper lighting to do so. Instead, he merely just watched them, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaled smoke in the brisk night air. 

He then heard loud, quick footsteps approaching him. Suddenly feeling paranoid, Percy sat up on the bench to see what was the matter. The immaculate boy he had seen earlier ran past him, sobbing as he approached the back of the ship. That was not a good sign. He was a teenager once, after all. 

He stood from the bench, hugging his warm jacket to his body as he followed the crying—and apparently suicidal—boy to the stern. 

• • • • • 

Nico hoisted himself up on the rails, his polished shoes squeaking against the metal bars. The wind rustled through his hair as he lifted himself to the other side of the white rails, looking down at the dark, frothy waters whilst holding onto the bar, the coldness of the metal biting his skin. He closed his eyes and felt the wind stinging his cheeks, the warm tears that had gathered in his eyes, and the bar he held onto. He contemplated whether or not he could actually do it as he peered down at the gloomy, churning waters below him. 

"Hey," came a voice behind him, startling him. "What are you doing?" 

"How does it matter to you what I'm doing?" Nico looked back to see the man who he caught staring at him earlier. 

"It looks like you are about to jump from the back of a ship, sir," Percy said, anchoring his hands in his coat pockets. 

Nico's eyes narrowed at him. "Don't mock me."

"Well," Percy took a drag of his cigarette and gestured to the bars with a nod of his head, "are you sure you want to do this?" 

"How do you know what I want to do and not do?" Nico snapped. "The last time I was informed, you are not my chaperone."

"You're standing on the back of the largest ship in the world with intentions to jump," Percy retorted. "I'm involved now." 

"No, you're not," Nico said. "You don't even know who I am." 

"I don't have to." Percy shrugged his shoulders, beginning to approach him. 

"Don't come any closer!" Nico threatened. "I'll— I'll do it!" 

Percy threw his cigarette into the ocean before standing next to the boy. 

"Don't you know that those waters are freezing?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"They are?" Nico peered down at the angry ocean below him. 

"Yes, I'll bet they're only a couple of degrees above," Percy informed. "Trust me, it'll be cold. I grew up in Chippewa Falls in Wisconsin. They have some of the coldest winters around. This one time, my father and I went ice fishing. You know, when you—"

"I know what ice fishing is," Nico snapped back at him.

"Sorry," Percy held his hands up to convey his innocence. "You seem more like an indoors-y type of guy."

Nico glared frozen daggers at him. "How would you know?" 

"Well, for one, by what you're wearing, and two, you're standing on the back of the ship and don't know that the water is freezing," Percy responded. "Since you know what ice fishing is, I fell through the ice when I was a kid, and it feels like thousands of knives stabbing your body. If you're going to jump—" He began to untie his shoes and kicked them off on the deck before removing his coat as well, shrugging it off his shoulders. The cloth fell to the deck with a soft thud. "I'm jumping in right after you."

"The fall will kill you," Nico argued. 

"I didn't say it wouldn't hurt," Percy told him. 

"You're crazy!" 

"In all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the end of a ship here," Percy grinned. "C'mon, I'll help you back over."

Nico looked back down at the morose waters before nodding and turning around to have this man help him back on the ship.

"There we go," Percy smiled comfortingly at him, offering his hands for Nico to grab onto. 

Nico turned around, holding onto Percy's hands as he assisted him back over. 

"Here you are, Mr..."

"Nico di Angelo."

"That's a interesting name," Percy smirked at him. "My name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Well your name is—" He gasped as his shoe slipped on the bar, causing him to fall with a scream. Fortunately for him, Percy's grip on one of his arms tightened just in time. Nico tried not to swing as he hung over the edge, this man he had only just met being the only barrier between his life and death. He screamed and whimpered in fear, trying to climb up, but he lost his grip on the bar and fell again with a shriek.

"Help me! Please help!" He screamed.

"Shh, I got you," Percy told him. "Just tighten up so I can pull you up, alright? Do not let go of my arm."

Nico nodded and stiffened his arms, his grip on Percy's arm tightening. Percy winced from Nico's tight grip before using all the strength in his body to pull Nico back over the rails. He gritted his teeth as he pulled him upward, the other boy assisting him by climbing his way up the rails. Once he managed to hoist Nico back onto the deck, his arms around him, they both fell from the shock and strength exerted.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked after using a moment to recover.

Nico did not respond; he was far too busy trying to regain his breath and waiting for his head to stop spinning, warm tears spilling down his cheeks. 

"Hey, you!" Three officers ran up to the two boys on the deck.

Percy took a moment and realized what situation they were in. He was lying on top of the panting boy, whose eyes were red-rimmed from his tears. Nico's clothes and hair were disheveled, and Percy had removed his coat and shoes to prove his point that he would jump if Nico jumped.

"Get off him, you sick bastard!" shouted one of the officers.

Percy stood with his hands halfway in the air, trying to declare his innocence.

"Wait, this is not what it looks like—"

"Stand back and don't move an inch!" 

One officer took him by his wrists and shoved his arms behind his back, while the other two consoled the first class boy. 

"Did he try anything on you? Anything at all?" 

Nico shook his head. 

"Are you sure?" 

Nico nodded. 

The two were escorted back to the main deck, where Nico was given a blanket and Percy's hands were cuffed behind his back. 

"You are a disgusting man," one of the officers griped at him. "There is a reason why society threw you aside, do you realize?" 

Percy gave Nico a pleading look. Nico caught his gaze and nodded. 

"I've told you, he didn't try anything on me. He didn't force me to do anything," Nico told them in an imploring tone. "He saved my life."

Both of the officers raised a skeptical eyebrow at the boy. "He saved your life?"

"Yes, I—uh, needed some fresh air, so I went to the back of the ship and—uh, I wanted to see the um..." Nico paused. 

"Go on," one of the men told him. 

"The... The... Um..." 

"The what?"

"You know, the..." A pondering look appeared on his countenance. "Le eliche."

The men stared at him in confusion. His facial expression then changed to a frustrated pout. 

"The... The spinning objects down there." He twirled his index finger around in a small circle.

"The propellers?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Nico said gratefully. "I was trying to look at the propellers, and I leaned too far. Fortunately, he was nearby and he helped me climb back over."

"Well, the boy's a hero, then," said a man Percy had never seen before, who had just approached the scene, accompanied by Will. 

"A hero? That is not what I heard." Will gave Percy a look of contempt. 

"William, he saved me," Nico told him. "He didn't try anything with me, I swear—"

"Alright, alright. I suppose he deserves a reward." Will searched his pocket. "Will a twenty do?"

"A twenty for saving your fiancé's life?" Nico scoffed. 

Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise, but they quickly returned to their usual place as the blond man looked back at him. 

Will sighed. "Then, would you mind joining us for dinner tomorrow evening? Then, your story of heroism can be retold and honored."

"I'll be there," Percy nodded, feeling his bounds come undone behind his back. He caressed his wrists where the cold metal had dug into, leaving angry, red marks on his skin.

"Thank you, Mr..." 

"Percy Jackson," he informed him. 

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Jackson, for saving Nico's life."

"Any time he needs to look at the propellers, I'll be sure to be there so he doesn't fall," Percy laughed, earning censuring gazes from the other men. 

"Alright then, it will be tomorrow at seven," Will told him, adjusting his sleeves as he turned to leave.

Nico looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. Percy returned Nico's smile before the latter turned around and caught up with the retreating figure of his fiancé.

"How funny, Mr. Jackson," the skeptical man laughed.

"What?"

"I find it amusing that you see him fall over so suddenly, yet you had enough time to remove both your jacket and your shoes," he told him before turning away from the other man and following the others down the promenade.

• • • • •

Percy joined Nico on the first class deck, discussing the trivial matter of the amount of people on the ship and how crowded it would be if everyone came upon the deck at once.

"That would not be favorable," Nico laughed. "I'm not too fond of being around a large mass of people at once, as I begin to feel claustrophobic."

"It wouldn't bother me none," Percy told him. "After all, the sleeping space down in our quarters is crowded enough that I probably wouldn't even notice it."

Nico laughed. "Well, if my father did not frown upon it so much, I would let you sleep on the couch in my family's quarters." 

Percy shook his head. "I could do without. I'm content. After all, it is probably so spacious in there, you'd most likely have to shout for anyone to hear you."

Nico laughed again. "I'm not too fond of it, either." 

Percy nodded understandingly before another question came to mind. "Why did you want to jump?"

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"Why did you feel like you needed to jump off the ship?" Percy repeated.

"What? Oh, I know what you must think. Little rich boy has no concept of misery," Nico said spitefully.

"No, I was wondering what could have made this 'little rich boy' feel so trapped that he felt like that was the only escape," Percy responded.

Nico stood there, agape, before he realized he needed to answer.

"My entire world and everyone in it, I suppose," Nico answered quietly. "I feel like... I feel like I'm in a room with fifty other people, screaming on the top of my lungs, but no one even bothers to look up. That, and this." He held out his hand, the sunlight emphasizing the silver band on his left ring finger. 

"What? Your engagement?"

"Yes," Nico admitted. 

"Well, do you love him?" Percy asked. 

"Beg your pardon?" Nico asked.

"You heard me. Do you love the guy or not?"

"You're being very rude. I don't have to answer that," Nico told him.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Well, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I don't feel obligated to answer it."

Percy got enough of an answer from that. "Fair enough," he snorted.

"Well, aren't you rude?" Nico huffed. "I'll take my leave."

"Alright," Percy smiled, offering Nico his hand.

Nico took it and began to shake it. "Alright. I'll leave."

"Okay," Percy returned jokingly, continuing the playful, yet awkwardly long, handshake.

"I will."

"That's fine." 

"Okay." 

"Shouldn't you be going?" 

Nico huffed, detaching his hand from Percy's and returning it to his side. "I shall be going." 

He began to walk away before turning around to face Percy. "Wait, this is my part of the ship. You should leave," he retorted as he pointed off in no particular direction.

"Oh, who's the rude one now?" 

Nico scoffed playfully. "Oh, please." 

Percy laughed. "Well, the tables have turned, haven't they?"

Nico rolled his eyes, noticing the corner of a brown book peeking out of Percy's coat. "If you don't mind my asking, what is that?"

He looked down at where Nico's gaze was aimed, seeing his sketchbook falling out of his coat. "Oh, this old thing?" He took the book out of his coat and held it in his hand.

Nico nodded, a curious glint in his eyes, taking it from his hands. "Are you an artist, or something?"

Percy laughed. "Yes, I'm an artist, or something."

"Do you mind?"

Percy shook his head, and Nico took that as a notion to open the leather-bound book. His eyes widened as his gaze was trained on the pages.

He found a seat on the promenade to sit upon and examine the sketches better, Percy following him across the deck. 

Mainly, there was just sketches of hands and animals, but some were of people in what Nico thought was a different light. He admired the fact that he managed to incorporate his perspective into his drawings.

"You drew all these?" Nico asked, caressing the grainy paper with dainty fingertips. "These are good. Really good, actually." 

"Yes, of course," Percy grinned. "I drew that one when I was in London. I travelled around, you know." 

"That would be fascinating." Nico's lips settled in a slight smile as he flipped the pages. The next one was a girl leaning against a bridge, peering into a stream. 

"That was some girl in Paris," Percy pointed out. "She was willing to pose for me while I drew her. It took awhile, and she was very nice to stay in that position for such a long time. She even gave me a dime." 

Nico laughed once again. "Are you a professional artist, Signor Jackson?" 

"No, it's more of a hobby." 

Nico's eyes widened remarkably. "Well, you could make quite a bit of money with that talent of yours. Why don't you?" 

"I'm not sure," Percy said. "I don't care about money. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, and that's good enough for me. If I were to draw for a living, I wouldn't do it for the money. I enjoy drawing. I would do it for that." 

Nico smiled at his outlook. "Well, it seems like you have everything all figured out."

"Not really, actually," Percy told him. "I only know that once I get off this ship, I'm going to stay with my parents for a week or two, then I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Nico smiled fondly at him. "Well, perhaps, once we get off this ship, we could do something together in America."

Percy looked up at him with a questioning look. "Like what?" 

"Maybe start a horseback riding business in California and live comfortably," Nico joked.

Percy laughed. "Or we could visit the harbor in New York and ride the rollercoaster until we throw up. Then, we can ride horses on the beach at sunset."

Nico laughed. "I like that idea, but it would be fun to settle down."

"We could own a horseback riding business. We could get married in the stables and have the horses be witnesses," Percy joked.

"Yes, and we can make suits and rings from the hay," Nico added. 

They both laughed so loudly that people striding by glimpsed at their disorderly behavior. 

"But, when we do ride horses, I'm thinking cowboy-style, not princess, both-legs-on-the-side." 

"But I don't know how to do it that way," Nico told him.

"I'll teach you," Percy replied. "I'll show you how to do everything. Cook, fish, spit—"

"No, absolutely not," Nico giggled. "Spitting is gross." 

Percy laughed, grabbing Nico's hand and leading him over to the rails. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Nico blushed, trying to fight against it. "No, Percy! I can't! Percy, no!"

"Of course you can," Percy told him, his hands grasping the tops of the rails. "It's simple, really. All real men do it."

"I cannot spit."

Percy answered by snorting and leaning his head back before expelling a wad of saliva into the ocean.

"That is disgusting!" Nico cried, but still laughed anyway.

"Why don't you try?" Percy proposed. 

"No, no, no, definitely not." 

"C'mon, it's easy." Percy nudged his shoulder. 

Nico sighed before inhaling and spitting out slightly in the ocean.

"That was pitiful," Percy told him. "You gotta breathe in, tense up your shoulders, lean back, and—"

He spat again. Nico looked toward the direction the spit went with distaste.

"See the distance? It goes farther when you—"

"Nico," came a deep voice from behind them. 

They both spun around swiftly to face a middle-aged man as tall as Percy, if not a bit taller, with deep brown eyes and an elegantly shaved beard, wielding a fancy cane. He was accompanied by three women and two other men. Percy wiped the spit off his chin quickly. 

"Father!" Nico greeted. "Hello, how lovely it is to see you—"

Nico stopped talking immediately once his father raised a threatening eyebrow. 

"Father, this is Percy," Nico introduced. 

Percy nodded respectfully while Hades cast him a criticizing gaze. "Charmed, I'm sure." 

Nico noticed how the others that accompanied his father, especially Mrs. McLean, enjoyed Percy's presence. However, he noticed that his father looked at him as if he was vermin that should be eradicated post haste. Nico did not like the way his father, as gloomy and serious as always, looked at his new friend as if he was a lesser being than the rest of them. 

Then, the dinner horn sounded off, notifying the first class that dinner had been prepared.

"Why, that dinner horn," Madame Demeter snorted. "Calling to us all as if we're cattle."

"Quite," Hades raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "Well, Nico, we are to get ready. Come along."

Nico nodded before waving a goodbye at Percy and walking down the promenade with his father.

"Do you have any comprehension of what you're doing?" came a female voice. Percy turned his head to the side to see a thin, blonde woman wearing an elegant cap that matched her dress. She was a woman that went by the name of Aphrodite McLean. 

"Not in the slightest." Percy chuckled nervously. 

"What are you going to wear?"

Percy gestured at his own clothing by pulling on one of his suspenders' straps.

"Oh, heavens no, darling," she laughed. "Here, I may have something for you. C'mon, follow me."

Percy obeyed, and he followed the woman down the promenade.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, you're such a handsome young man," Mrs. McLean exclaimed, cupping Percy's face in her hands. 

The lean, blonde woman was from America, like himself. She was a designer of suits for men and apparently very popular in her trade. She went abroad for awhile, designing and selling suits for her branch over in Europe. She figured it was about time to come back home. 

"Um, thank you," Percy replied. 

"Anytime, sweet pea," she said chirpily. "Congratulations on saving Nico's life. Are you excited for dinner?" 

"More nervous than anything," Percy admitted. 

"Aww, it's alright, dear," she laughed. "Just make small talk and copy what you see." 

Percy nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll try that."

She walked up to her closet. "Fortunately, I brought some of my merchandise with me that you are free to use. Do you have any particular size, dear? You look like a normal size to me, but with your shoulders... I'm getting ahead of myself. Here, try this one on right in there." 

She pulled a suit out of the closet, which was covered in a bag for protection. She took the bag off of the suit and handed it to him before gesturing to a door that led to another room. It was a generic black suit, but with soft fleece material and a white bow-tie to match the shirt.

He brought the suit with him into the other room, slipped off the majority of his clothes, and tried the many different pieces on. It fit pretty comfortably for a suit, so he decided to show the generous, albeit too-close-for-comfort woman how it fit on him. 

"How dashing," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Turn for me?" 

"Okay." He stepped in a reluctant circle until he faced her again. 

"You look so sophisticated, dear," she told him. "Now, all you need to do is make an appearance and show up those Solaces. They've always had their noses high in the air. Well, higher than the rest of us, anyway." 

Percy smiled at her before stepping into the other room to get changed back into his own—more comfortable and loose-fitting—clothes. 

Before long, Percy stood upon the height of the Grand Staircase, which was composed of polished wood that looked golden in the light, staring upon the elegance of the first class room. This one room was bigger than all the third class rooms combined, but he did not mind. Although, he did prefer the small and cozy rooms, and he would much rather be in said rooms than where he was standing. The size of the room was tolerable, but how the room was fashioned appeared completely out of his element. 

The staircase was divided into halves by a smooth banister that led to a small platform with an angel statue holding a torch high above its head, while the other rails, which were adorned with ornate patterns, followed the stairs and curved out as they met the floor. A balcony stretched around the room—he had just walked upon it, but it still looked completely foreign to him. The wooden pillars in the large room reached up to the high ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, there was a large glass dome that exposed the sky, which was now showing hints of dusk. The floor was composed of white tiles with little black patterns, which was hardly visible by the many people, who were wearing formal clothing nearly identical to his own, standing upon it. 

He shook his head to wake himself from his transient stupor, sauntering down the stairs as he saw the other men do it. As he made his way down the stairs, he caught Mrs. McLean's gaze and nodded politely. She promptly gave him a slight thumbs-up with a smile before returning to her conversation with a man with a mustache who rested his hand on a cane, which he probably did not need.

Despite his suave appearance, Percy had no idea what to do when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He merely observed the other's behaviors. He knew he was overthinking the whole matter; so he took a deep breath before remembering the advice Mrs. McLean had given him: stay composed, make small talk, act well-mannered, always kiss a lady's hand. 

He held his arm behind his back formally as he saw the other men do it, but the motion felt too uptight, and he did not favor it too much. He was about to regret coming to this gathering until he turned around and saw the party that invited him. Will strolled down the stairs, speaking to Hades with Persephone's arm latched in his own and the other hidden behind his back. 

The blonde nodded at the intimidating man Nico called his father before leading Persephone the rest of the way down the stairs. He strode past Percy, as if ignoring his presence. 

Percy merely shrugged it off and looked in the direction from which the snooty boy came. Then, he saw the breathtaking sight once more. However, somehow, Nico managed to look even more beautiful than before. Nico's long hair was tied in its usual, sophisticated ponytail that cascaded over his shoulder, except this time it was tied with a white bow, which matched his bow tie, to accompany it. Nico caught Percy's gaze before smiling fondly. 

Percy took that smile as an invitation, meeting the younger boy at the foot of the stairs. Nico could not be described as anything less than divine elegance by the way he slowly descended the golden stairs, his hand caressing the smooth wooden railing that sundered the staircase into two separate parts.

As they met at the marvelously carved angel statue, Percy smiled warmly and held out his hand. Nico acquiesced, sliding his pale hand into Percy's tanned one. 

Percy kept eye contact, lifted his hand to his lips, and pressed a small, gentle kiss on the back of it. Nico's cheeks felt as if they were inflamed by how quickly heat permeated within his cheeks. 

Percy slowly lifted his head from his hand and offered his arm to the boy, who nodded sheepishly and latched Percy's arm with his own. Percy held his hand behind his back as he followed Nico's supercilious fiancé and the rest of his pompous family. 

After a while of involuntary socializing, Nico had pulled Percy aside and began to introduce him to people from his perspective. 

"That is Lord Zeus Ismay and Lady Hera Ismay," Nico pointed at two people in conversation with Mrs. McLean. "Zeus is apparently the managing director of White Star Line, who made this ship, and he is very affluent. Hera is the designer of some naughty lingerie that is popular with royals." 

"And them?" Percy pointed to a couple of people that were talking to Will. 

"That is Apollo and Artemis Solace," Nico replied. "They are twins, even though they don't share much resemblance. Artemis is a nice woman who has no desire to be married and wishes to become a nun, to the dismay of her parents. Apollo is Will's elder brother. You can definitely see the resemblance there, both appearance and personality."

Percy snickered. "And what about you?"

"My father owns a tobacco company, and we are the head of the industry," Nico told him. "We are one of the seven richest families in the world." 

Percy nodded his head, impressed. "I could get a few free cigarettes off you then?" 

Nico scoffed. "You wish. My father doesn't even let me have them."

Percy laughed. "Damn, and I thought I struck a gold mine with you."

"I thought you did not care about money," Nico remarked.

"I don't," Percy said. "Cigarettes, however..." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "You really are something, aren't you?"

Percy gave him a light-hearted grin. "It depends on the day." 

Nico smiled back at him before Will approached them. 

"Why must you avoid socializing," Will scolded Nico. "I did not invite him to a dinner party so you could stand to the side and share mindless chatter." 

"Sincerest apologies," Nico nodded his head. Despite the fact that Nico's voice was dripping with acrimony, Will seemed content with his response. The aristocrat gave Percy a scornful look before he walked away to join three other men. Nico turned his head and whispered to Percy, "Perseus, would you like to join Madame Demeter and her enthralling opinions about health and farming?" 

Percy snorted. "You are really something, too."

Nico blushed. "I guess it depends upon the day." 

Percy laughed and escorted Nico back to socialize, which he could see Nico was dreading. 

• • • • •

"Who is this fine gentleman?" asked Lady Hera, whose hand was currently in Percy's, a light kiss being placed upon it. 

"I am Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Why, are you of the Jackson Railroad Company?"

"No, I'm of the Jacksons of Chippewa Falls."

Nico revered the way Percy could hold himself in conversation. Despite that he was not one of them and the fact he was shaking in Nico's hold, Nico thought Percy looked like he had been doing this his whole life. 

As they settled down at the table to dine, Nico and Percy parted ways. He sat in a chair at the head of the table next to Mrs. McLean while Nico situated himself in the seat beside his fiancé. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mr. Perseus Jackson," Will announced calmly. "He is joining us today from the third class." 

Percy nodded respectfully. "It's nice to be here. Very roomy. And there's hardly any rats." 

They laughed. Percy caught Nico's eyes across the table, which almost immediately shifted back down to the plate that sat before him. Percy smiled before looking down at his own plate and the two dozen pieces of cutlery that laid beside the immaculately white plate.

"Which one do I use?" Percy whispered to Mrs. McLean. 

"Start on the outside and work your way in," she responded.

Percy nodded and smiled at her gratefully before holding out his champagne flute, which was promptly filled with golden liquid that bubbled at the top. Percy raised his eyebrows amusedly before taking a sip. 

"So, Mr. Jackson, what is it like to be of the lower class?" Will asked, before receiving an incredulous look from his fiancé. 

"It's fine." Percy waved it off with a chuckle. "Not bad, really. I won my ticket here by a lucky hand at poker, actually. You never really know what life is going to throw at you, but that's what I like about it. You never know what's going to happen. That's why I like to make everything count, take everything as it is given to me. For example, just two days ago, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now I'm on the grandest ship in the world, dining with you fine people." He raised his flute before taking another sip.

"To making it count," came a voice from the other side of the table. Percy looked up to see Nico raising his flute toward the center. 

"To making it count," echoed the rest of the table. 

• • • • • 

After a pleasant dinner—Percy pushed the caviar to the side—the table resorted to quiet conversations.

"If you will excuse us, ladies," Will stood, pushing in his chair after him, "the men will go and discuss matters in the other room. Nico, would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you," Nico declined. 

"I'm sure neither you or Mr. Jackson would like to stay and converse with the ladies," Will continued. 

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Will replied. "I do not think Mr. Jackson is much of a political person, so if anyone requires our assistance, you shall find us in the other room. Do you think it is about time to return to your quarters?"

Percy nodded, standing. "I believe so. Thank you for having me."

"Percy, you could always stay with me," Nico interjected, earning a pointed look from his husband-to-be. 

"No, I mustn't," Percy told him. He held Nico's hand in his own before pressing a gentle kiss on it, unobtrusively sliding a folded note into his fingers. "I should be getting back." 

Nico nodded and proceeded to keep it hidden as Percy and the other men retreated from the crowd. He waited until everyone around him was indulging in talk about their husbands before he discreetly opened the piece of paper underneath the table, obscured from everyone's view but his own. 

It read, in careless handwriting, "Make it count. Meet me by the clock." 

Nico refolded the note before standing from the table, excusing himself for the night. He walked swiftly, but not too swiftly, as that would be too conspicuous. 

As soon as he reached the stairs, he saw Percy standing casually atop the staircase with his hands anchored in his pockets, examining the clock before him. Nico ascended the stairs to meet him. When he was a mere stair or two from Percy, the older man turned to look at him with an amused raised eyebrow. 

"So, do you want to go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter 4

After changing back into his normal clothes, Percy led Nico down the ship's incessant corridors and staircases to the third class living area, where, along with its jovial music and drunken stupor, there was its boisterous shouts and lots of dancing. Upstairs there was the elegant and fine music played on violins in all its grandeur. Meanwhile downstairs, there were bagpipes and fiddles playing merry tunes for all to dance along to. 

"Percy, there's too many people down here—" Nico began, tightening his hold on Percy's hand.

"I know, but you will get used to it eventually," Percy shouted over the loud, overpowering music.

A drunken man ran into Percy, but he just laughed it off and sent the teetering man off with a friendly slap on the shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" Nico's voice was tremulous with anxiety.

"Of course," Percy grinned. "You might need to get a few drinks in you first, though."

Nico laughed, albeit nervously. "I might try that."

Despite the smell of dirty men, alcohol, and cigarette smoke, after sipping on a few mugs of beer, he started laughing along, sitting on a rickety, wooden chair and clapping along to the music as he watched Percy dance with a little girl with curly hair and pudgy cheeks. He admired how sweet that was. 

Soon enough, he let go of the girl's chubby hands. "I'm going to dance with him now, alright?"

She looked forlornly at the man as he took Nico's hand and led him onto the floor. 

"Don't worry," he smiled at her. "I'll dance with you again soon, okay?"

She smiled immediately at that and nodded before wandering off into the crowd of men arm wrestling and playing cards. 

Percy placed his hand on Nico's waist while his hand found Percy's shoulder. They began to dance to the lively music, Nico losing his footing easily. 

"Percy, I don't know this dance!" 

"Neither do I!" Percy shouted over the music, that smile never leaving his face. "Just go with it, alright?"

"Okay, I'll try." 

They dosie-doed and spun around in circles, all the while shouting and laughing. 

They returned back after dancing a while to get some drinks. Nico lifted the mug to his lips before chugging the brown, bitter liquid that burned pleasantly while disappearing down his throat. After draining the glass mug of most of its contents, Nico looked up from his mug of beer to see Percy staring at him in interest. 

"What? You think a rich boy can't drink?" 

Percy's laughter was interrupted by a man toppling into them and spilling his beer all over them, earning a shriek of surprise from Nico. 

"Hey, get outta here!" Percy shouted, pushing the inebriated man away, but Nico, despite his expensive clothes being covered by cheap alcohol, only laughed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he giggled.

Afterwards, they continued to dance until Nico's feet were sore. 

Drunken men pummeling into them and hitting their heads off of things only became a natural occurrence to Nico, and he did not want to leave. He was having the most fun he ever had in his life, after all. 

• • • • • 

After Nico decided it was about time to retire, he left with a kiss on his hand from Percy and a good mood. He retreated to his chambers and undressed into his night clothes. After discarding his evening wear that smelled like booze and cigarette smoke, he ran a silver comb through his hair to loosen any knots before looking over at his mirror. He scrutinized his reflection in the glass, paying close attention to his eyes, nose, and lips. 

He sat on the chair that sat before the mirror, resuming combing his hair before he heard a subtle knock on the ornate door that led to the sitting room. "May I come in?" 

"Enter," Nico spoke to the door before it cracked open to reveal Will.

"Pardon my intrusion, dearest," he greeted. "I merely came to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening. I understand that you did not wish to speak with me because you were upset that I made your...friend feel unwelcome." 

Nico stared him down before turning his head to face the large mirror. "All is forgiven, as you came to apologize." 

Will cast him a kind smile. "I also realize that you are not gregarious as of late, especially with me, because of our engagement. I notice you are reluctant to marry me, but I must tell you that your father gave much effort for our oncoming betrothal." 

He paused for a moment before speaking up again. "I was going to save this for the engagement gala, but I suppose I can give to you now as a token of my love and appreciation for you." 

"What is it?" Nico inquired. 

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, the velvet-lined box containing a diamond necklace with a blue, heart-shaped gemstone in the center. Nico gasped as he caressed the jewel-encrusted necklace with the pads of his fingers. 

"Is it..." 

"A diamond? Yes." Will stood behind him and put the necklace around his neck, lifting his hair and clasping the chain of diamonds at the nape of his neck. "Perhaps it would be strange to wear it in public, but you are marrying me, and that is strange in itself, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I were to gift you a necklace." 

"It's beautiful." He reached up to the cold, heavy gem resting on his sternum, his index finger and thumb framing the blue diamond. Will bent over his chair to share eye contact with Nico through the mirror.

"I apologize again, my dear," Will told him.

Nico smiled at the mirror. "No need to be sorry, William. I understand that it is foreign to you for a man of a different class to be joining us." 

"Well, I appreciate your understanding." Will took Nico's hand in his own and kissed the back of it, as Percy had done earlier. "Sweet dreams, my angel." 

Nico nodded at him as he left through the large door. He stared in awe at the necklace for a few moments before removing it from his neck, placing it back in the velvet-lined box, and carrying it to the safe. He then found the silken sheets of his bed and enveloped himself in its soothing company before falling into a deep slumber.

• • • • • 

The next morning, Hades invited Nico out for coffee. Nico felt a sense of foreboding deep in his stomach, knowing what this was going to lead to. He straightened his tie with a long exhale to alleviate his dread and made his way to the first class promenade to greet his father. 

"Good morning, Father," he said as a maid pulled out a chair for him. 

"Good morning," Hades replied with a rancorous tone, yet it was masked by a simple smile. 

"First of all, for whatever I did, I apologize thoroughly, as I—" 

"I had hoped you would have come to meet me last night." 

"I— I was tired," Nico lied.

"Yes, your exertions below deck were, no doubt, exhausting." Hades folded his hands together, his elbows resting upon the table. 

"Father—"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want you seeing that boy again, am I clear?"

"Father, please—" Nico implored.

"No, Nico," Hades snapped, before the volume of his voice decreased to a slight whisper. "Nico, we are nearing destitution. If not your marriage to William, we will be forced penniless into the streets. With the draught, people growing and consuming their own tobacco, and others buying other companies' products because they are cheaper than ours, we are approaching bankruptcy." 

"I know," Nico responded. "You tell me that nearly every day. It's so unfair."

"I understand, Nico," Hades told him. "I understand completely. As you refuse to marry any woman, and as we cannot have a legitimate successor... I cannot understand how you can be so selfish. Now, of all times." 

"Selfish?" Nico asked incredulously. 

"Yes, you are acting selfishly," Hades snapped. "I put in so much effort to find a husband for you, keep your image as high as I can, and arrange your marriage, despite how looked down upon it is, and you just run to a little poor man whose only desires are to get into your pants—"

"Don't say that about him!" Nico shouted, standing from his chair in outrage. "You do not know that!"

"Well, neither do you, Nico," Hades returned. "And stop this ludicrous behavior immediately. You are my son, and you will act like it. I will not be taken for a fool. Capisci?"

Nico felt tears spring into his eyes as he settled back in his chair.

"I said, capisci?" 

Nico nodded, staring acrimoniously at the deck. 

"Alright. I will see you at dinner, mio caro." 

Nico nodded again before his father stood from the table, patting him on the shoulder, and strode away to his quarters. 

• • • • •

It was Sunday morning, and the Grand Staircase was filled of melodious church hymns from the first class service. 

Percy skipped down the stairs, unfortunately not being able to see Nico the day before, much to his disappointment. He had to speak to Nico, to tell him his feelings. 

He knew it was wrong to love a taken man, but his heart and mind were adamant. He could not stop thinking of his pale, smooth skin, his brown, incandescent eyes, nor his pulchritudinous smile that made his heart skip a beat. Of course, the other things were great too, such as his cute nose and soft hair and how his cheeks would turn bright red whenever he complimented him. 

Percy shook his head to dispose of the enticing thoughts, his mind reverting to his ideal destination. He followed the grand, decorative corridors and the bright sounds of singing and piano music to the church service the ship was holding for first class passengers, but he only had one in particular on his mind. 

As he reached the large, glass doors, the men standing at the sides stopped him. 

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, you cannot come in here," one of the officers told him. "This is a first class only area." 

"I need to go in there," Percy implored. "I was here just the other night for dinner—" 

"Frankly, I don't care," the other officer told him. 

A tall man came from the room, the man who Percy saw following the Solaces around all the time. "Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo thanked you for your service to them. They offered this."

He held out a hand, a twenty dollar bill between two fingers.

"I don't want your money," Percy declined. "I just need to talk to Nico, _please_."

"If I may remind you, Mr. Jackson, you currently hold a third class ticket, therefore you are not to see him," the man retorted. "My dear sirs, would you mind escorting Mr. Jackson back to the third class and ensuring he stays there?" 

He handed one of the men the twenty dollar bill he held, followed by an eager, "Yes, sir." 

The two men grabbed Percy under his arms and lead him downstairs. 

• • • • • 

"Sir, he was trying to talk to Nico again," the man whispered into Will's ear quietly so Nico would not overhear.

"Again?" Will asked. "I thought it was clear that he was off limits. Ensure that Nico does not talk to him, understand?" 

"Of course, sir." 

• • • • • 

Nico, Hades, and Will were strolling along the promenade, the two older men speaking about the lifeboats being an eyesore. Nico honestly did not care for such mindless chatter, but he discerned that there were not enough lifeboats on the deck for all of the passengers on board. 

Suddenly, he felt a tap upon his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Percy, bowler hat atop his head and an expensive coat on his body. He slicked his usually unruly hair back so he would not be recognized. 

"Percy, what are you—" 

"Nico, quickly, come with me." 

As they absconded into the nearest room, Nico hoped they were not seen by anyone, especially his father. Percy closed the door behind them, disposing of his disguise on the floor. He looked at Nico imploringly, the latter avoiding his gaze. 

"Percy, I cannot speak with you." Nico tried to leave, but Percy grabbed him by the sleeve and held him back. 

"Nico, I need to talk to you. Please." 

"No, I can't." Nico shook his head.

Percy noticed Nico's transparency, as he could see Nico avoiding his eyes.

"Nico, I think you are incredible, alright? A real wildfire, and I love that. I love everything about you." 

"Percy, stop," Nico finally looked into his eyes. "I'm engaged to Will."

"But you don't love him," Percy argued.

"How do you know, Percy?"

"Nico, they've got you trapped, and you know it," Percy told him. "You know that you hate it. So why do you try to stay there?" 

"I don't know, just leave me alone." Nico tried to push past him, but he stopped him with his arms framing him against the wall. 

"Nico, I'm not an idiot," Percy snapped. "I know how the world works. I know that you and I can't be together, but all I want to know is that you're safe. That's all I care about. I can't leave you alone, I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember?" 

Nico was at a loss for words. He avoided Percy's eyes again, staring down at the floor.

"Look, Nico, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled brat, even. Yet you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're incredible, really." 

Nico tried evading Percy's arms, but ended up being stopped again. 

"You'll die, Nico. I mean, not right away, because you're strong, but... But eventually, the fire, that fire I love so much about you... It's going to burn out. I don't want you to try to jump with no one to stop you. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost you." 

"It's not your job to save me," Nico snapped. 

"I know. Only you can do that." Percy caressed Nico's cheek and leaned in slightly, but Nico pushed him away. 

"I'm fine, really," Nico spat before walking around Percy and out the door, leaving Percy alone. The empty room around him was not nearly as empty as he felt. 

• • • • • 

Nico was upset. The minor reason was that he was at tea with Will and his associates, speaking of logistics and statistics and whatnot. The major reason was that Percy was right. His inclinations of wanting to escape returned as if he was engulfed in flames, but at the same time, he felt his own flicker and begin to extinguish. 

His lifelong journey of inculcations had left his life in shambles. The constant lessons of manners, etiquette, and propriety in its entirety had been a waste of a childhood. He yearned for Percy's tales of fishing with his father and cooking meals with his mother for when his father returned. He yearned for an escape. But, on the peak of his desires, there was Percy. Percy whispering things in his ear. Percy holding him close. Percy dancing with him. Percy smiling at him. Percy, Percy, Percy. 

It was all decided, for both his mind and his heart had settled upon it without summoning his morals first. He decided to throw caution to the wind. He could not live with a sycophantic aristocrat who did not put his emotions into account for the remainder of his life. He wanted Percy. He _needed_ Percy. 

"Please excuse me," Nico stood, approaching the door. "I must attend to some urgent matters." 

"Nico, darling?" Will asked. "Where are you going?"

Nico departed from the room without answering, running down the deck to where he thought Percy would be. The wind whipped through his hair as he smiled at the thought of his love. The one he could grasp and hold onto. The one that let him be himself. The one that made him feel safe and warm and alive. He was the one desire he had been harboring the entirety of his life, and Nico had no intentions on letting him go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is NSFW content in this chapter, such as nudity and a sex scene. Whoop whoop. Let’s get to the exciting stuff lol

It was not until sunset that Nico found Percy, who was sulking in silence, leaning against the rails of the bow of the ship. 

Percy had been lost in his thoughts, staring at the sky as it turned bright hues of pink and purple and admiring how the colors shined on the sea as if it were a sheet of stained glass. 

"Perseus," came Nico's voice from behind him. 

He looked over his shoulder at the boy, who approached him slowly with an expectant smile on his face. 

"Hey, Nico," he said. "Weren't you not allowed to see me anymore?" 

Nico stepped closer, looking into Percy's eyes and speaking the four words Percy desperately wanted to hear: "I've changed my mind." 

Percy smiled at him, the emptiness in his chest alleviating as he stepped aside and gestured to the metal bars he had been leaning against mere moments before. "Here, step up on the rail." 

"But what if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you." 

Nico nodded before hesitantly stepping up on the bar, using Percy as support. 

"Now close your eyes." 

"Close my eyes?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Then close your eyes, Nico," Percy told him, holding tightly around his waist to assure him. "I got you." 

Nico obeyed, closing his eyes. He felt Percy's hands move to his wrists and spread his arms out wide. 

"Now open them." 

Nico obeyed, the first thing he saw being the ocean passing underneath them. He felt like he was flying through the air, his arms acting as his wings. In other words, he had never felt so free. 

"Percy..." he said quietly, in awe. "Percy, I'm—I'm flying!"

Percy smiled, resting his chin in the curve of the younger boy's shoulder. 

Percy sang softly in Nico's ear as he raveled Nico's fingers with his own. "Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes."

Nico laughed, the exhilarating feeling not fading. He looked to the side to face Percy, his nose brushing his. The younger boy felt a intimate feeling creep into his stomach at their close proximity. Nico's hands found his way to his waist, and Percy's arms followed, wrapping around his slight frame as the two drew closer. He could feel Percy's warm breath on his flushed cheeks as he looked into Percy's sea-green eyes, which softened as they stared into his own. Nico's eyes, as if upon instinct, fluttered shut as they both leaned toward each other, closer and closer with each second that went past.

Nico's heart pounded loudly in his chest in anticipation as he felt Percy's breath on his lips. His feelings swelled as their warm lips collided, one hand detaching from his other and gliding into Percy's raven hair. Percy smiled against Nico's lips, as his inexperience was very apparent, but he kept moving his lips against the younger boy's and hoped that he would catch the rhythm. 

They pulled away after a brief moment, the two of them slightly panting from their exertions. 

Percy breathlessly chuckled.

"What?" Nico asked, his cheeks suffused with color and pupils dilated. 

"I guess I have to teach you kissing, too." 

Nico glared at him playfully before leaning into Percy's embrace. "I'm sure you will have fun with that." 

Percy smiled at him once more before claiming his lips in another kiss. Nico caught the rhythm this time, enjoying the warmth of Percy's lips on his. Percy held Nico more tightly as they deepened the kiss, the people on the promenade nearby overlooking their affections toward one another. The thought wasn't even on either of their minds, as they were too absorbed in one another to give a care. 

However, that receding sun that dwindled over the horizon was the last one that the R.M.S. Titanic would ever see. 

•     •     •     •     • 

Percy and Nico fled into the latter's quarters, giggling and exchanging small kisses. 

"This is the sitting room," Nico informed him, gesturing to the large, ornate room. 

"Nice," Percy told him. His eyes widened once he saw a painting that sat on a chair in the corner of the room. "Is that... Is that Monet?" 

"Yes," Nico answered. "You recognize his work?"

"Of course," Percy responded, rushing over to the painting to admire it. "It's beautiful. Look how he used the color here. He is spectacular. I never thought I'd see a real one in person." 

Nico smiled at the man's childlike excitement towards the painting, waiting until Percy was finished marveling at the art. Once he was done, Nico grabbed his hand and walked off with him. 

Nico had a plan in mind. How Percy would react to it, he had no idea, but he had no intentions of keeping it to himself. 

He led Percy to the safe which held the velvet-lined box, the receptacle of the necklace Will had gifted him. 

"A safe?" Percy asked. 

"Yes," was Nico's response. He turned the knob, Percy respectfully looking away to preserve his privacy. "Will likes to cart this old thing with him everywhere he goes. But, I want you to see something." 

Nico pulled the box out of the safe and lifted the lid, exposing the beautiful, jewel-adorned necklace. He lifted the diamond chain with dainty fingers before holding it in his hand; the silver chain and the heavy jewel pooled in his palm as he presented it to his lover. 

"Wow," Percy said, his eyebrows raising in an impressed manner as he carefully took the necklace that was in Nico's hand. "What is it? A sapphire?" 

"It's a rare diamond," Nico told Percy, who was scrutinizing the piece of expensive jewelry. "I want you to draw me like that girl in Paris, wearing this." 

"Okay, that could be done," Percy nodded, continuing to examine the necklace. 

"Wearing only this." 

Percy looked over at the boy in surprise of the words he heard depart from Nico's lips. "W-what?" 

"I want you to draw me wearing only this necklace," repeated Nico, his voice lined with mischief. "As in, no clothes. Only the necklace." 

Percy felt lightheaded from what he just heard. Blood had permeated in his cheeks, and his face felt hot. "O-okay." 

Percy gave Nico a few minutes to prepare while he prepared himself. Half the time was occupied by arranging the scenery, to make it comfortable and the like, and the other half was used to convince himself to be calm. The heat still resided within his face as he took deep breaths, closed his eyes, and persuaded himself that he was fine as he brought out a charcoal stick and flipped to an empty page in his book. 

He was sharpening his stick of charcoal with a knife when Nico stepped out of his bedroom and strode to the center of the room, his body draped in a loose robe that emphasized some of the sinuous curves his body had to offer, smiling nervously at the artist that sat before him. Percy nodded, his cheeks aflame, then the robe slid off of Nico's shoulders and fell as a crumpled pool of fabric at his feet. If Percy could have died in any way, that would be the death he would choose. 

Nico's long hair was removed from its usual ponytail, and it now was cascading down his bare shoulders in smooth waves of midnight black. His creamy, pale skin was illuminated by the lighting of the room, giving it such a beautiful, warm glow that it put models to shame. A dim reflection of the golden light was emitted from the expensive necklace that dangled around Nico's immaculate neck.

However, no matter how beautiful that necklace may have looked, it did not hold a candle to Nico's natural beauty. His eyes held a sparkling, passionate look that made Percy want to fall to his knees and thank whatever God existed that this was happening to him. He did not regret a single thing that had led up to this moment, no matter how mortifying it may have been. 

"Percy," Nico spoke. 

And has Percy ever mentioned how amazing Nico's accent sounded? His name came out as a soft purr, and Percy was silently praying for his survival.

"I don't want another portrait of me looking like a porcelain doll. And, as a paying customer—" Nico placed a dime in Percy's hand. "I expect to get what I want."

Percy smiled at him, glancing up and down his body before clearing his throat.

"Y-Yes, let's, um, let's begin, shall we?" Percy gave a nervous smile, which made Nico laugh slightly. "Lay down on the bed—Err, the couch. The couch, there."

Nico cast a smile at him, laying upon the elegant couch Percy had pulled out for him and lounged on the numerous pillows that were clustered on one end.

"Alright, how do I pose?" Nico asked.

Despite his heart pounding, Nico's skin and stomach were crawling with exhilaration. He had never posed for a naked portrait before, let alone kissed anyone besides Percy, so he did not know what he should have felt. All he knew was that he was gaining confidence from how Percy was looking at him. It was the most erotic moment of his life, and he could only hope that that excitement he was experiencing wouldn't escape down below his waist.

"Put your arm around the back of your— Yes, like that, and put your hand by your face, there." He gestured, and Nico obeyed, his face hot from feeling Percy's eyes on his body. It did not necessarily make him feel uncomfortable, it made him feel enthralled and alive. "Head down, and keep your eyes on me. Try to stay still."

Percy looked back and forth between his subject and his sketchbook and, with an unremitting hand, he began to sketch. He started with Nico's hands, one of his favorite parts of Nico's body. 

"So serious," Nico mocked, jutting out his lip, which Percy smiled at as he continued sketching his chest and the necklace. He sketched his perky, erect nipples, and he prayed to God to not die until the portrait was finished. 

Once he reached Nico's navel and lower regions, his blush deepened, and Nico noticed how flustered he appeared, yet he held a straight face. 

"If I'm not mistaken, are you blushing, Signor Big Artiste?" Nico teased. "I can't imagine Signor Monet blushing." 

"Well, Monet does landscapes," Percy retorted. "I'm sure he never sketched any nude portraits. Just relax your face and try not to laugh." 

Nico obeyed, silently gazing at Percy as he finished up the portrait of him. 

"So, how is it?" Percy asked once Nico had slid back into his robe. 

Nico was peering over his shoulder at the drawing. "I think it is spectacular, Signor Jackson." He blushed when he saw his member resting limply between his legs. "What lovely detail."

Percy smiled before he kissed him. "Lovely detail comes from a lovely subject." 

Nico blushed harder at that, pressing another kiss to Percy's lips. Percy signed the corner, then gave the drawing, encased in a folder, to Nico. 

"Thank you," Nico whispered in Percy's ear. Percy looked over his shoulder and claimed his lips once more, the two of them laughing into the kiss. 

Nico disconnected their lips to sashay into the other room, removing his necklace from his neck and placing it back in the box. He then grabbed a fountain pen and a complementary piece of note paper, labeled with "White Star Line" in big bold letters at the top, and he began to write out a letter to Will. 

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, joining Nico by the table he was writing at. 

Nico answered him by handing him the box with the necklace in it. "Could you put this back in the safe, please?" 

"Sure," Percy shrugged, taking the box from Nico and walking away to the room that held the safe, which was left open from earlier. He slid the box back in its respective place before closing the safe.

•     •     •     •     •

Will and Hades were silently fretting over where Nico could have gone off to before the man that worked for the Solaces pulled Will aside.

"The stewards reported that there is no sign of either of them," he said quietly so no one would overhear. 

"We are on a ship! There are limited places where they could be. Check his quarters again."

"Yes, sir."

•     •     •     •     •

Percy had stepped out of the room to preserve Nico's privacy and allow him to change clothing. He borrowed one of Will's coats for the time being—what the blond didn't know wouldn't hurt him—and he peered out of the window at the shimmering surface of the ocean. However, the night sky had cast a dark gloom over the waters, and he did not even want to imagine how cold they were, as the night air itself was frigidly cold. Despite there not being even a feathering wind, Percy rubbed his hands together and let out a tremulous breath as he returned to Nico's quarters. 

"It's getting chilly out there," Percy told him before he observed the boy's outfit. Without all the uptight clothing and just a simple white shirt and black slacks, his hair settled down upon his shoulders, he looked beautiful. But, in Percy's opinion, he always looked beautiful. "You look nice." 

Nico was about to thank him before he heard a voice outside of his quarters and the doorknob turn. He grabbed Percy's hand and escaped into the other room.

"Wait, Nico, my drawings!" 

Nico ignored his lover and pulled him into the other room, shutting the door as the man entered his quarters. He must have heard it, because he walked toward the room in which they went. 

Percy and Nico escaped from the side door and began to walk down the hallway, giggling quietly. They then heard a door shut behind them and looked over their shoulders, seeing the man walking after them. 

They began to walk faster before Nico threw caution to the wind and grabbed Percy's hand, squealing, "Run!" 

Percy obeyed, laughing, as they bounded down the long corridors and slid around the corners, the man pursuing them. They reached the elevator, yelling, "Wait, wait, wait!" and pushed the people aside playfully as they entered, telling the attendant to go down quickly. He nodded, shutting the doors and beginning to lower the elevator just as their pursuer arrived, looking at the two of them furiously. They both snorted, Nico presenting his middle finger as they descended. The two couldn't help but to laugh at Nico's spiteful gesture.

The man went to go down the stairs just before the elevator stopped at the E-Deck. Hand in hand, the lovers ran through the labyrinth of generic, white hallways, avoiding stewards who were looking for them. 

As they found their way into a room by the stairs, watching the man look around for them, Percy and Nico caught their breath. 

"Who is that guy?"

"I think his name is Hermes, or something," Nico answered. "He works for the Solaces, which means Will knows that we're involved."

Percy smiled at that. "What is he? A cop?" 

"I think he might have been," Nico said, as Hermes caught sight of the two of them. 

"Holy shit," Percy laughed as they ran, Hermes right at their heels. 

The two bounded down the corridors, finding a door at a dead end and tearing it open. Percy swiftly locked it behind them, hearing the jiggling of the doorknob and a heavy pound of frustration on the door. However, it was hard to hear, as the boilers below hissed loudly. Percy led them down the glowing red passageway despite Nico's rebuttals, and the two raced through, past the sweaty men working the boilers and shoveling coal. 

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be down here," said a man in a thick Irish accent. 

"We're just passing through," Nico told him as the two of them ran past. 

"Yeah, don't mind us," Percy shouted over the loud boilers. "You're doing well, keep up the good work!" 

Nico laughed as they reached the end of the long line of boilers and perspiring men, Percy continuing to lead him through to a white door.

"Right through here," Percy said, squeezing Nico's hand in reassurance. Nico nodded, pressing a kiss to Percy's cheek. Percy smiled at him before turning the knob. "Don't worry, Nico. No one is going to find us for awhile." 

The room happened to be occupied with storage and nets to keep the loose items together. In the heart of the room, there sat a new car, its finish glossy and brilliant.

"Would you look at that?" Percy said, fascinated. Of course, he had seen cars before, but he had never been in one. As he did with the Monet painting, he approached the vehicle with Nico's hand grasping his own and marveled at its beauty. "Wow. It's so shiny."

Nico smiled, detaching his hand from Percy's and clearing his throat. 

Percy looked up at the rich boy, who gestured at the door. "Of course, sir," he joked. 

He opened the door and held out his hand formally for Nico to hold. He did, thanking him, and climbed into the back seat. Percy promptly closed the door behind his lover and crawled in the front seat, placing his hands on the leather-padded wheel. 

"Where to, good sir?" Percy asked, sticking his chin in the air with his playful tone. 

Nico leaned over the back of Percy's seat, whispering in Percy's ear, "To the stars." 

He then wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, pulling him into the backseat with him, the two laughing as they situated themselves on the plush interior of the car. 

Percy held Nico in his arms, the latter leaning into Percy's tender embrace and placing his head on Percy's chest. Percy smiled down at him and kissed his hair, then lifted his hand to Nico's head and began to rake his fingers through the soft midnight hair, causing Nico to close his eyes and lean into Percy's touch with a content hum at the pleasant sensation. Once he stopped, Nico looked up at him, his eyes filled with love and desire. 

Percy's heart palpitated as Nico looked at him, his breathing scattered and shaky. He felt a dark flower of nervousness bloom in the pit of his stomach. "Nico, I'm nervous." 

Nico was about to answer, but decided it would be better if he did not, as he believed actions spoke louder than words. Instead, Nico raised Percy's worn hands to his lips and pressed gentle kisses to the pads of his fingers, looking into Percy's eyes with a calming look. 

Percy huffed a laugh, returning Nico's affectionate action with a small kiss on the tip of his nose. The look of desire on Nico's countenance gave Percy a jittery feeling, one that felt like his insides were being gnawed upon, but at the same time, he felt an intimate warmth that fluttered within his stomach. 

Nico's voice was a mere whisper, but, to Percy, it was loud and clear, as it echoed within the caverns of his ears several times. "Touch me, Percy."

Despite his nervousness, with a slight cough, he obeyed, placing his hands on Nico's hips. They traveled up the inside of his shirt, caressing Nico's smooth skin that heated beneath his touch. Their lips met in a desperate kiss, which escalated with every passing second. 

Nico panted into the kiss, placing his hands upon Percy's chest. He felt the firmness beneath his hands and moaned in satisfaction. Percy disconnected his lips from Nico's to leave a trail of wet kisses down his throat, unbuttoning Nico's shirt as he descended. 

Nico felt heat collect within his groin alarmingly quickly as Percy continued to kiss and nibble gently upon the pale skin that covered his sternum, all the while maintaining eye contact with his lover. Percy pushed aside the fabric of his unbuttoned shirt and pressed a kiss to one of his erect nipples. Nico gasped as lips closed around one of his nipples, his head flying back onto the seat with a low moan. 

Nico did not recall how they got into this position; he was far too wrapped up in Percy's affections—not that he did not enjoy it. Percy sucked gently on his nipple, while his right hand entered Nico's parted shirt and caressed over the plane of porcelain skin to reach Nico's other, neglected nipple, beginning to fondle the pebble beneath the fabric. 

Nico let out a quiet moan, fueling Percy's arousal even further. He pulled away from his rosy bud to look at his love, who was panting and flustered on the seat, his lean chest rising and falling temptingly. 

The man lifted himself from Nico's sinuous body and moved to straddle him, then leaned down to give Nico's pink, swollen lips some attention.

Nico's mind was blown by the passion Percy had put in the kiss, and to Nico, it only proved that he wanted this as much as he. He smiled against his lips and, with a loving look in his eyes, he slid the suspenders from Percy's shoulders. His hands found their way down to the hem of Percy's shirt and began to pull it over his head. 

Percy grinned and took the motive upon himself, tossing his shirt off to the side. He finished unbuttoning Nico's shirt, and once it dangled loosely on his body, Nico shrugged the fabric off of his slender shoulders and pulled the loose sleeves from his arms, exposing even more immaculate skin Percy had seen prior that evening. However, that trivial detail did not affect how stunning he looked. 

The younger boy's hands were on Percy, who was the only topic on his mind. All he could fathom was Percy's warm presence, doing intimate activities with him that he had never dreamt of doing with Will. He did not want to do said activities with anyone else besides the man who was towering over him with a loving smile, his green eyes darkened with desire. 

They kissed again, this time at a languid pace. Their tongues massaged each other, drawing an occasional moan from one or the other. 

Percy unfastened Nico's slacks, and they soon joined their shirts upon the floor. 

"Percy," Nico gasped as the older man palmed his throbbing member through his undergarment. 

Now, Percy had found his way between Nico's smooth, beautiful legs and was preparing him of what was yet to come. He had never done this with a man before, but he was not unambiguous about it, especially if that man was the masterpiece called Nico.

As he removed Nico's underwear and his own pants, he told Nico softly, "Hey, suck on my fingers."

"What?" Nico asked.

"I don't have any oil on me, so this may hurt," Percy said. "A lot. Saliva might help, if not a little." 

Nico nodded, taking Percy's wrist in his hand and kissing the fingers before taking them in his mouth and coating the digits with saliva, his tongue tracing his fingers. 

Percy gave a low moan at the sight, rocking his hips against Nico's for friction. Nico moaned around his fingers, moving his own hips back into Percy's to get more than the taste of overwhelming pleasure Percy had given him. 

Once his fingers were coated enough with Nico's saliva, Percy removed his hand from his lover's mouth and hooked his hands in the junction between his thighs and the back of his knees. He looked at Nico lovingly before spreading his legs wide. Nico whimpered at being so exposed, but it only turned him on more the way Percy's eyes were gazing at him. Everywhere his darkened eyes ventured over felt as if he were on fire—not an unpleasant fire, but a burning, passionate fire that only fueled his own.

Then, he felt something cold against his hole. The cold substance caused a tremor to erupt throughout his body, but Percy's hands held him down. 

"Hey, it's okay," Percy whispered in his ear. "I got you. It will be okay. I'm just preparing you. It'll feel a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it." 

Nico nodded, the strange sensation occurring again. He tried to keep himself still, feeling wet digits push through his entrance, accompanied by an unpleasant burn that caused Nico to wince.

"Does it hurt?"

Nico nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," said Nico softly through his pain. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he ignored them. 

Percy continued prodding his fingers around in Nico's tight heat, wetting his insides with the saliva on his digits. Eventually, Nico was rocking his hips back against Percy's fingers with loud moans, his own fingers digging into the material that padded the luxuriant seats, which they were tarnishing with their actions.

"Percy, more," Nico gasped, gyrating his hips into Percy's touch.

Percy took his fingers from Nico's warmth and pulled down his underwear, gripping his erection and aligning the head with Nico's prepared entrance.

"Percy, please," Nico implored, thrusting his hips in the air.

"This is going to burn a little, okay?" 

Nico nodded, before Percy bent down to press a lingering kiss full of love upon Nico's lovely lips. He continued kissing the boy he loved as he pushed inside, past the ring of muscles that guarded his warm, tight cavern. 

Despite the burning sensation of being stretched and being penetrated while dry, Nico felt complete. He and Percy were one. The older boy stilled himself inside him, resting his head on Nico's shoulder, feeling the pleasure of Nico's heat squeezing around his shaft in the most perfect manner. It was all he could do to not start thrusting rapidly into his love, for he knew he needed to give Nico time to adjust to his size.

Nico stroked Percy's hair as he kissed the skin on Nico's shoulder, panting softly.

"Does it feel good?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded, his eyes lidded over from the pleasure. "Yeah, it... It really does. You feel amazing." 

Nico smiled at him fondly. "Percy, we're one now." 

Percy's heart swelled as he heard those words, and he promptly gave Nico a deep and thorough kiss. "Can I start moving?" Percy asked as he pulled away from Nico's addicting lips. 

Nico nodded, his limbs raveling around Percy's back as the latter began to thrust his hips. 

•     •     •     •     • 

"You lost them?" Will demanded Hermes.

"Yes, my humblest apologies sir," Hermes responded, bowing slightly. "But, to rectify my failure, Master Will, I sent the stewards nearby in their general direction." 

"Then I suppose that small matter can be forgiven," Will huffed as he opened his safe, which held the necklace he had gifted to Nico and a brown folder that wasn't in there before.

Curious, the frigid blond removed the folder from his safe and opened it. It held a naked portrait of his fiancé, which was signed with a small "PJ" in the corner. He stared down at the portrait, seething. Then, he saw the note, written in Nico's dainty handwriting. 

"Now you can lock us both in your safe. ~N.d.A." 

"That man... He has subjugated my fiancé. He has taken what isn't his." Will spoke in a dark tone. 

"Would you like him to be found post haste, sir?" 

"No, I've got a better idea," said Will as he pulled the box that held Nico's necklace within it out of the safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico felt unfathomable pleasure as Percy continued hitting that one spot inside him, moaning loudly with every one of his thrusts and grasping everywhere he could as he approached euphoria. He slammed his hand against the window nearest to him, which was coated with steam from their exertions, for leverage. With the force of Percy's thrusts, he found it difficult to not collapse into his own pleasure. 

Percy was close too; as Nico began to squeeze tighter around him, he undulated his hips, moaning into Nico's skin. Nico's unintelligible Italian words and moans made the whole experience even better. Perspiration dripped down their skin, making their motions against each other smoother and easier. 

Eventually, Nico's orgasm caught up with him, turning his vision white as he evoked a loud cry of Percy's name. 

Percy came shortly after, as Nico's tightness became too much. He spurted into Nico, seeing stars and shouting his name as well.

After recovering from their highs, they panted harshly, waiting for their breaths to catch up with them. Percy's body hovered over Nico's, and the former gave it his all not to collapse on his lover. 

"Percy," Nico said, one of his hands finding its way around to the smooth plane of tan skin that was Percy's back. "You're trembling." 

Percy stared fondly at the boy below him, the boy he just claimed as his, before laughing slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." 

Nico held his gaze and returned his smile as the two dwelled in the aftermath of what they just accomplished and each other's love. 

As they recovered, Percy laid his head down upon Nico's chest. Nico's calm, content smile transformed into an adoring one as he placed his chin over Percy's head and petted his raven hair before pressing a kiss to the top of it. 

•     •     •     •     • 

Subsequently, the two had gotten dressed, and they stepped out of the car. They aimed for the main deck, but Percy had to pull Nico aside behind a large cluster of boxes as two men, dressed in steward uniforms, made their way inside the room. 

They searched around before seeing the car, the windows still coated with steam and Nico's handprint smearing the glass. The stewards, both wielding flashlights, went to investigate the scene. One suggested silently that they were in there by snapping his fingers and pointing at the vehicle. The other nodded, the two of them moving to opposite sides of the car to trap them inside. They opened the doors quickly and flashed the lights inside, only to be faced with an empty vehicle. 

The two lovers, watching behind the boxes, resisted the urge to laugh as they turned and left discreetly through the door nearby, Percy shutting it quietly behind them. 

They rushed to the deck, hoping no one had seen them. They laughed as they reached the flat plane of wood, dancing around on it in joy. Their laughter filled the once silent night air.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Percy laughed, before catching Nico in his arms and leaning down to press numerous small kisses to his neck, causing the younger boy to squeal. They shared another loving, lingering kiss, Nico's hand resting upon Percy's chest while the latter's arms slid around his waist to pull him closer. 

"Percy, when the ship docks, I'm going to run away with you," Nico told him. "I don't know how, but I will. I'm sure of it." 

Percy grinned. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"I am aware," Nico answered. "That is why I trust it."

They kissed once again, except more deeply and meaningfully than the previous one they had shared. Nico tasted Percy's salty flavor on his tongue, falling in love with it more and more with every passing moment. 

The were so enveloped in each other that they did not hear the bell, nor did they notice anything besides each other until a loud scraping noise interrupted their trance. Percy disconnected their lips and looked over at where the sound originated, Nico following suit. 

A gigantic iceberg was adjacent to the ship, making it appear as if it were an ant compared to the large hunk of ice. The side scraped against the huge form that towered over them, sending chunks of ice crashing upon the deck. 

"Get back!" Percy pushed Nico back as quickly as he could and shielded him with his body to avoid him getting hurt from the ice. 

"What is going on?" asked a few first class passengers who wandered onto the upper promenade from inside, wondering why they were experiencing excessive turbulence. 

"That is not good," Percy said, turning to Nico to see if he was alright. 

Nico's eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at the ice that laid upon the deck. "Do you think—?"

"What?"

"Do you think that the ship is alright?" Nico asked. 

Percy looked at him, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "I'm not sure. Are you okay?"

Nico nodded, leaning into Percy's embrace and closing his eyes at the sensation of warm lips pressing tenderly to his forehead. 

At this point, a few third class men joined them on the deck and began to kick the ice around, laughing as if nothing serious, or potentially life-threatening, had just occurred. 

Percy entwined his tanned fingers with Nico's pale ones as he led him to an upper deck. 

•     •     •     •     • 

"I'm not sure if this is a serious enough matter, Mr. Solace," said one of the officers. 

"Not serious enough," Will repeated, offendedly. "I've been robbed! That isn't serious?" 

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" the officer asked, before gathering a small group of his men and following the affluent man to Nico's quarters. 

•     •     •     •     • 

A portion of the ship's higher faculty, one being a kind man named Hephaestus Andrews who had designed the ship, had gathered in a dimly lit room, placing several rolls of blueprints upon a table and flattening one of them out, placing heavy paperweights on the edges. 

"Water has filled these five compartments," Hephaestus pointed out. 

"Yes, but the compartments have been closed," the chief of the officers told him, a man named Ares. 

Mr. Andrews shook his head. "That does not make a shred of difference. The ship could tolerate four compartments being filled, but not five. The ship will sink." 

"But Titanic... She cannot sink!" exclaimed Lord Zeus. 

"She is made of iron, so, I assure you, she can. The five compartments are in the front, so the water will keep spreading throughout the ship, and she will descend head first." 

"How much time do we have?"

He held a contemplative look upon his countenance for a brief moment before answering, "An hour. Two, at most." 

•     •     •     •     • 

"Alright, this is definitely not good," Percy told Nico after overhearing fragments of a band of officers' conversation about preparing lifeboats.

"We need to warn Father, Persephone and Will," Nico told him, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his quarters. 

Hand in hand, they walked swiftly through the grand room which held dinner parties every night and to the corridor that led to Nico's temporary living space. However, as they entered the corridor, they saw Hermes leaning against the wall with a smug grin. "We've been looking for you." 

As they walked by, Hermes slipped Nico's necklace into the pocket of Percy's borrowed coat. 

"Welcome back, Nico, Mr. Jackson," Will greeted them, and as soon as they entered the room, the door was closed behind them. 

"Will, Father, something horrible happened—"

"Yes, that could wait," Hades said. "Since we found one thing, I suggest it's time we find the other."

"What other thing?" Nico asked.

"Search him," Will ordered, gesturing at Percy.

Percy had been seized by the officers in the room, the coat being removed from his body by one officer, his pockets being searched by another. 

"This is outrageous," Nico snapped. "He did not do anything!" 

"Ah, here's something." The officer fished the brilliant necklace with the familiar blue gemstone out of the coat's pocket. "Is this it?" 

Percy took one, incredulous look at the necklace before shouting, "This is horse shit!"

"Well, that's absurd!" Nico retorted to his fiancé. "I was with him the entire time, he couldn't have—"

"How about when you were putting your clothes back on?" Will interjected. 

"Nico, I didn't steal it, I swear!" Percy told him in an imploring tone.

"And this coat, as well, says 'Property of William H. Solace'."

"I only borrowed it," Percy defended. "I was going to give it back."

"Why, an honest thief," Will grinned. 

"Nico, please," Percy begged. "You know I didn't steal it."

Nico only stared at him with a look of unadulterated betrayal. When the men had captured him and had him within their grasp, Nico did not protest. 

"Nico, please, I didn't steal it! I wouldn't even think of it! You know me, Nico! You know me!"

Nico merely watched him get dragged away. Something deep inside him told him that Percy wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't steal from him. He loved him. He gave himself to him. He did everything he could to keep him safe. That was all he cared about. Not a necklace. But what were those feelings compared to evidence? To proven facts? 

However, the more and more Nico thought about the situation, the less sense the evidence made, and the less likely it was that Percy could be the culprit. 

As he brought himself from his thoughts that detached him from his surroundings, he now realized he was left in the room alone with his father, as Will and Persephone had accompanied the officers. He turned to rush out of the room to save Percy, but his father interrupted his plan. 

"Nico," Hades said with a censuring tone in his voice. 

Once hearing his father's voice, Nico froze where he stood and slowly turned to face him. "Father, I—" 

"No, Nico, I'm very upset with you," his father scolded. "I told you never to see him again, and you deliberately disobeyed me. That, and I found this." 

He held up the sketch Percy did of him with a terrifyingly angry visage. 

"Father, let me explain—" 

"Did he force himself upon you?" 

"No, of course not! I chose to, Father," Nico admitted. "I wanted him to." 

Hades raised his hand to slap him, to which Nico closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He opened one eye curiously, only to see his father with his face buried in his hands. 

"What are we going to do?" Hades grumbled to himself. "We are going to succumb to failure, aren't we? William probably won't be willing to marry you anymore." 

"I don't want to marry him. I want to—"

He stopped himself. He did not wish to make his father even more upset. 

"Nico, he's our only option," Hades told him, taking his face out of his hands. "I understand that it is difficult to be marrying someone you don't love, Nico, but it is for the amelioration of your life. I'm doing this all for you." 

"I know," Nico said, hugging his father. "I know, but I'm not sure if I can." 

"You're strong, Nico," Hades told him, returning the embrace. "I know you can manage anything if you set your mind to it." It was silent for a brief moment before Hades spoke up again. "Also, I recommend that you apologize to Mr. Castellan about that obscene hand gesture you made toward him earlier." 

Nico laughed. "I think that was one of those in-the-heat-of-the-moment situations." 

Hades smiled. "I know, I was young once, too." 

"Surprising," Nico joked. 

Their sweet moment of bonding was interrupted by a steward entering the room. The two men detached themselves from each other before looking at the intruder, who had a worried look on his countenance that he attempted to mask with calmness. 

"Pardon my intrusion, sirs," he told them. "But put your life belts on, please."

He rushed to the closet, pulling out two white life vests and issuing them to the two men. 

"Not now, please," Hades told him.

"Father—" 

"Sorry, sir, this is an urgent matter," the steward told him. "Go up to the main deck to get into a lifeboat. Captain's orders. I recommend you dress warm, as it is chilly tonight, Mr. di Angelo. I apologize for the inconvenience." 

They accepted the life vests, worried about such a sudden warning, and they exited the quarters through the main corridor, which was full of people rushing to get out onto the deck. 

Nico's fears resurfaced and began to eat upon his insides. He felt claustrophobic with all the people shoving into him as they rushed to get through. Dark spots began to appear on the edges of his vision as people, all dressed in warm clothing and lifebelts, shoved him and his father aside to reach the main deck. He wished for Percy to be by his side, holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be okay. 

Percy, however, was being handcuffed to a large pipe down in the lower levels of the ship and left alone with Hermes, who wielded a silver gun, which was fully loaded. 

•     •     •     •     • 

Grover and Jason were woken abruptly by screaming and stewards yelling about lifebelts, and they immediately sprung out of their beds, the water on the floor up to their ankles. 

"What the hell? What's happening?" asked Grover. "Where's Percy?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's see what's going on."

They opened the door to the hallway, which was filling with water, and rats were scurrying out of there as fast as they could. People soon followed, lifebelts over their clothes. Jason and Grover looked at each other before reaching a silent agreement on following the rodents and screaming people. 

They ran up the stairs with everyone else, only to be stopped by a metal gate closing off the stairway, people yelling profanities toward the officer who had locked it. 

"I apologize, but the lifeboats aren't available for your class yet." 

They tried to push the gate open, but it would not budge. They were going to be left to die. 

•     •     •     •     • 

"Women and children, first!" shouted an officer manning a lifeboat, which was being filled with first class passengers. 

The deck was unadulterated turmoil. The crowd that had pushed its way through were protesting, threatening, and begging for their lives to be spared.

Hades had grabbed Nico's wrist and was leading him through the panicking crowd of people who had gathered on the deck. His eyes were scanning across everyone who was visible, trying to find his wife. He called out her name several times over the loud volume of the crowd, not receiving any response. 

"Persephone! Persephone, where are you?" 

Suddenly, he heard a female voice shout, "Hades! Hades, I'm over here!"

He looked over at the waving woman in a lifeboat which was nearly full and being prepared to be lowered down into the ocean. Hades rushed to his weeping wife, hugging her and kissing her goodbye. 

As expected, Will was standing adjacent to the lifeboat, arguing with the official who was manning it. 

"Do you not know who I am? I am William Solace." He demanded. "I should be allowed to—" 

"I apologize deeply, sir, but women and children first. Captain's orders." 

A flare rocketed into the sky, which appeared like a lovely firework, and it proved a worthy distraction from their inevitable demise. Nico found himself entranced by it, and he was grateful that something, anything, could divert his thoughts from what was occurring and what was to come. 

Will looked behind him to see his fiancé, who was staring at the flare as the lights fell from the sky. "Oh, thank goodness, you're safe. Let's get ourselves on a lifeboat and get away from here." 

"No, women and children first, as he said," Nico argued, his attention reverting from the display back to the pompous man he was arranged to marry. 

"But if we don't get on a lifeboat, Nico dear, we will surely perish," Will informed. 

"As would half of the other people," Nico said. 

"But, they should save the better half first—"

"'Better half'?" Nico demanded. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Nico, I see you're upset with me. Are you mad at me for arresting your lover, or whoever he is?"

"No, I'm not," Nico answered. "I am mad at you because you are a supercilious bastard. I am upset that you lied to me to gain my trust." 

"Lied to you to gain your trust," Will repeated. "Please elucidate." 

"Percy did not steal that necklace," Nico answered. "He wouldn't." 

"But he did," Will argued. 

"He did not, and I know that for a fact," Nico returned. 

"How so?" 

"Well, for example, when I asked him to put the necklace in the safe, I was writing that letter to you," Nico began. "He was not wearing your coat at the time before he put the necklace away, therefore he would not have it in the pocket at that time. Also, he couldn't have put it in his pants pocket, as his pockets are rather shallow and a gem that size would create a rather conspicuous protrusion. Even if he had stored it in his clothing and transferred it into the coat pocket, he let me remove the coat from his body without a refusal, which is not standard behavior for when one is hiding something." 

"But what if he went back to the safe while you were dressing?" 

"He is a gentleman, of course, so he looked away when I put the combination in," Nico riposted. "That, and he is not the type of man to steal jewelry, as he had informed me previously he does not care about money. I am very disappointed that you would lie to me, William, and, honestly, I am very angry about you framing Percy for a crime he didn't commit."

Will grabbed Nico's wrist. "Nico, I understand that—"

"No, you don't understand, Will," Nico retorted, pulling his wrist away from Will's grasp. "You never did. I believe I made myself clear in my letter. I don't want a man who doesn't take my emotions into account."

"And what makes that uncouth scoundrel any better a man for you than I?" Will argued. 

"He doesn't buy me a necklace for every time he makes me upset. He compensates for his wrongdoings by showing me love, affection, and meaningful attention," Nico told him. 

Then, he remembered Percy's predicament and realized he needed to find him immediately. As he turned to leave, his fiancé grasped his wrist once more. 

"Where are you going?" he demanded. "You're going back to him?" 

"Yes, I am."

"He has nothing to offer you," Will warned. "You'll be penniless on the streets with him."

"I do not mind." 

"I can treat you so much better. Why would you go back to him?"

"Because he loves me, and he proves it to me with his actions. He doesn't just love me for my money. Let go of me." 

"I can't let you leave." 

Nico glared at him and leaned his head back, inhaling and spitting a wad of saliva on his face. Disgusted, he let go of Nico's wrist to wipe his face. His mind set upon finding his love's whereabouts, he quickly dropped his lifebelt on the deck and bolted away from his family. Hades noticed his son's sudden departure, and he felt guilt and anger. He did not want to lose him. Not after Maria, and not after Bianca. 

"Nico!" Hades shouted after him. "Nico, get back here right now! Nico!" 

Nico loved his father, but he had to ignore him. He needed to save the one he loved, as Percy had saved him in many ways, and he felt it was about time he repaid the favor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can anyone hear me?" Percy shouted, hitting his handcuffs against the metal pipes he was bound to. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Hermes had left the room a while ago, leaving Percy by himself. He tried prying his hands out of his cold manacles, but his actions only increased the pain, so he resorted to trying to call for help. No one responded, but it was still worth a try. He knew everyone was up on the deck, trying to get into lifeboats, so his efforts were futile. Despite that, he thought that perhaps someone, somewhere, would hear him and come to rescue him, so he continued to try. 

Then, water rushed under the door and accumulated upon the floor. 

"Oh, shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" 

Fear filled his insides, and he knew immediately that no one would come for him. He attempted to break the chain of the handcuffs on the pipe, before that proved unavailing. His heart palpitated as he tried again to slip his hands out of the handcuffs in impotence, crying out in pain. 

That was it, he told himself. He was going to die in there. He would never see his mother or Paul again. He would never see Estelle, nor Tyson. Those thoughts made tears well up in his eyes. 

However, the one reason that inspired him to try and break free once more was the fact that he would never see Nico again. He loved his family, but he could not handle not seeing Nico. Not now, at least. He did not know whether Nico was safe or not, and he could not handle that. His loved ones as his motivation, he began to attempt to break the chain of the manacles one last time. If he was going to die in there, at least he would have the satisfaction of trying. 

•     •     •     •     • 

"Signor Andrews!" Nico shouted as he ran down the corridor to meet the kind man he had the pleasure of speaking with once or twice. "Signor Andrews!" 

"What, Mr. di Angelo?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing down here?" 

"Where does the faculty keep prisoners?" Nico asked. "Please, I need to know." 

"You should be up on deck, getting into a lifeboat, Mr. di Angelo," Hephaestus dismissed. 

"I am going to do this with or without your help, Signor Andrews," Nico countered stubbornly. "But, without your help will take longer. Please, tell me where the faculty keeps the prisoners." 

Mr. Andrews sighed. "Take the elevator two floors down, go straight down that corridor where it says 'Crew Only', then enter the last door on the right." 

"Thank you." Nico hugged him briefly. "Thank you so much!" 

He raced down the hallway, skidding around a corner to reach the elevator, which several people had congregated around, shouting profanities and other ill-willed phrases at the attendant, who did not grant their requests. 

"I'm sorry, sirs and madams, the lift is closed." 

Nico forced the gates open with his hands, entering the elevator despite the lift attendant's claim. 

"What are you doing? The lift is closed." 

"I am so sick of this bullshit! Take me down, right now!" 

He nodded quickly, closing the doors, and the two of them slowly descended. As they delved deeper and deeper into the sinking ship, water began to pour into the elevator, making the attendant panic. 

"We're going back up!" He moved to pull the lever. 

"No!" Nico pushed the man aside, ripped open the gates, and treaded through the cold water on the floor he wished to reach. 

"I'm going back up!" he shouted, and the elevator began to ascend, the water that had accumulated in the lift draining into the corridor in which Nico was standing, leaving the seventeen-year-old alone in the empty, generically white hallway with only the rising water as company.

"Percy!" he shouted as loudly as he could, treading as fast as he could through the water, his newly wet pants weighing him down. The water's biting temperature pricked into his legs, and he shivered at how freezing it was. Percy was right about the cold; it felt extremely unpleasant, and Nico never wanted to go in waters of such a low temperature again. "Percy! Percy, I'm here! Perseus!"

He continued down the hallway Mr. Andrews had directed him to, the lights flickering above him. He felt fear envelop him, but he persevered. He was so close to finding Percy. However, he soon realized he was very much at a loss. All the doors looked the same. In his hastiness to find his lover, he had forgotten which door led to the room that held Percy. He resorted to calling his name. "Percy! Percy!"

Percy's head snapped up at the sound of Nico's voice, and he began to smack his metal confines against the pipe again to clue Nico about his location. "Nico! Nico, I'm in here! Nico!" 

The loud, clanging noises and the shouts of his name made Nico aware of his whereabouts. He called his name to tell him that he was coming. 

The door opened, pushing some of the freezing water aside. Behind it, Nico stood with a relieved look on his face, his clothing wet from trudging through the water and water pooling around his legs. He rushed over to Percy, giving him a hug and a kiss. 

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" 

"I swear I didn't steal it, Nico! I think Hermes slipped it in my pocket!" 

"I know, I know," Nico cried, hugging Percy once more. The older boy pressed a kiss onto the side of his neck in gratitude. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

"It's alright, at least you came for me. Thank you so much." 

Nico kissed him again, but Percy pulled away as quickly as he could. "Nico, the key. Find the key. It's a little silver one." 

Nico nodded, turning away from his lover to look on the desk, then in the cabinet that held multiple keys. "I don't see any silver keys! They're all brass ones!"

"Then find something to break the chain," Percy shouted. 

Nico looked around the room, trying to find something, anything, that could break metal that thick. Then, he recalled seeing an axe in a glass case in the hallway, not too far from there. He lifted up a side table which was floating by him and hit it off the wall as hard as he could. Surely, one of the legs broke off, and he snatched the wood out of the freezing water. 

Percy looked at him confusedly. "Nico, that won't—" 

"I know," Nico said, pressing a short kiss to Percy's lips. "I'll be right back. Trust me."

Percy nodded, and he turned and trudged out of the room. 

"Okay. I'll just wait here!" 

The water now reached his waist, which did nothing to assist his rapidly growing trepidation. He relinquished the thought from his mind, continuing to tread the water to reach the ax. He broke the receptacle of the desired object with the leg of the side table he grabbed, throwing the piece of wood aside and grabbing the ax, which he needed to wield with both his hands. 

He felt the wetness rise around his lower body as he moved through the water, which served as an effective hindrance, and arrived back at the room where Percy was restrained, presenting the ax to his lover. 

Percy raised both his eyebrows, impressed. "That could work. But, please practice over there. I trust you, but I'd rather not have my hands cut off."

Nico smiled at his humor, but he obeyed anyway. He swung it once at the cabinet, creating a large split in the wood. 

"Good, now try to hit it at the same spot." 

He tried again, but the next swing of the axe caused another in a place far from where he had hit the first time. 

"Okay, good effort," Percy told him. "Maybe just try and aim at the chain and hit it as hard as you can, alright?" 

Percy held out his hands against the pipe, telling him where to aim. Nico nodded, lifting the ax over his shoulder and bringing it down with great momentum. He shut his eyes tightly, not trusting himself to miss one of Percy's hands. He waited for the cry of pain, but it never came. The chain snapped in two, breaking the handcuffs effectively. Percy laughed in delight once freed, kissing Nico deeply with happiness. 

Nico dropped the ax into the water. "Percy, we have to go." 

Percy looked down at the rising water, which was now dangerously approaching Nico's chest. "Yeah, we should." 

Nico grabbed his hand as they treaded through the frigidly cold waters, both of them shivering in each other's grasp. 

"Percy, we should really hurry," Nico whined, feeling the horrendous waters pooling around his shoulders. 

"It's alright, I'm working on it," Percy told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

The flickering lights began to extinguish, leaving the two in very dim lighting. Neither of them could hardly see where they were going. However, Nico could make out the faint outline of stairs to their left, and he pointed it out, which caused them to move faster towards the staircase. 

The water had risen to Nico's collarbone, causing him to panic slightly, but Percy continued with Nico's hand in his until they reached the stairs. They then raced up the stairs, the water filling up the corridors they had just departed. 

Hand in hand, they resurfaced to the deck. The panicking of the crowd had increased, despite that there were less people, but the reason was apparent. There were hardly any lifeboats left, and those which were still present were being filled. In the absence of space on the boats, lower class people were running to the back of the ship, which was tilting upwards little by little in the air as more and more of the ship was engulfed by the frigid waves.

"Let's get to the safest place possible," Percy shouted as he clutched Nico's hand in his own. 

Nico nodded, eyeing the door that led to the first class lounge. He pulled his lover into the room, water pooling around their feet.

"Why are we in here?" Percy asked him. 

"Perhaps we can find Signor Andrews and get on a lifeboat," Nico told him.

"No, we need to get out of here and go to the back of the ship," Percy told him. "Maybe you can get on a lifeboat, and you can be safe."

"No, I'm not leaving this ship without you," Nico spoke adamantly. 

"Nico, please," Percy begged. "I want you to stay safe."

"No," Nico snapped. "I'm not going without you. If you cannot come with me, then I'm not going." 

"Maybe I can go on a lifeboat with you," Percy persuaded. "You can say that I'm with you." 

Nico contemplated it for a brief moment before agreeing. Hand in hand, they left the lounge and aimed for the lifeboats that were currently nearing full capacity. 

"First class?" asked one of the security officers.

"Yes," Nico shouted over the loud panicking of the crowd. 

"Then get in." 

Nico obeyed, pushing through several men and boarding the boat. He looked back at the ship and saw Percy standing there, his hands anchored in his pockets, making no effort to mount the lifeboat. 

"Percy?" Nico asked, and suddenly, the officers were lowering the boat. "Percy!" 

"I'm sorry," Percy told him, sincerity in his gaze. "I want you to be safe." 

"Percy!" he screamed as the boat slowly descended. "Percy!"

He eyed a lower deck of the ship before leaping out of the lifeboat and back on the ill-fated ship, grasping at the railings as he tried to pull himself back over.

"Nico, no!" Percy shouted and he ran inside to go down and meet him. 

Nico's hands were pained from the cold and being suspended from the railings of a sinking ship did not help it any. He tried to hang there for as long as he could, his hands aching. Despite the pain, he grasped harder on the bar, his teeth clenching before Percy arrived, grabbing his arms and pulling him back over the way he had a few days prior. 

Immediately once Nico was back over, Percy held him tightly in his arms.

"Nico, you're such an idiot!" Percy cried. "You're an idiot, Nico."

"You jump, I jump. Remember?" Nico retorted, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Let's get back up on deck," Percy told him. "We need to get to the back of the ship!" 

They made their way back inside and ascended the stairs until they reached the Grand Staircase, which was flooding with the cold, salty waters they had become acquainted with below deck. Couches floated by them in the frothy ocean that was swallowing the ship whole at a steady pace, and they had to make a large effort to remain standing. 

"Are you good, Nico?" Percy asked him, earning a nod in response. Percy watched a lifebelt float by, left without an owner. He immediately snatched it out of the water and handed it to Nico. "Here, put this on." 

Nico obeyed. Once the lifebelt was secured on his body, his expression twisted into one of confusion as he looked behind Percy. 

"Will?" Nico realized that the blonde did not look happy and was angrily treading water toward his love. "Percy, watch out!" 

Percy looked around just in time to be pummeled down into the water by Nico's former fiancé. 

"Will, stop it!" Nico shouted, trying to pry Will off of Percy, who was under the water as Will held him down in attempt to drown him.

"I'm not letting him steal you away from me." Will shook Nico off of him before Percy grabbed his ankle and brought him down with him. 

The two struggled in the water, which was now sloshing harshly around Nico's upper thighs. 

Percy peeked his head over the surface of the rising water and gasped for air before being pulled back under and receiving a firm kick to his stomach. He tried not to fight, but to struggle away from him and get Nico to a safe place. As the two of them rose out of the water, Will, blinded by his anger, tried to submerge Percy once more. 

"Nico, get to the staircase!" Percy shouted. 

"But—" 

"Nico, now." 

Nico, knowing Percy was serious by his tone of voice, nodded and lumbered through the freezing water to make his way up the staircase, on which he usually dreaded standing, but he would now take one of those senseless dinner parties over his current predicament. 

He felt useless watching the two men tumble in the water. He wanted to do something, anything, but the water was getting too high for him to be able to withstand. Instead, he decided it would be best to find an escape door. 

"I don't understand who you think you are, enchanting my fiancé with your mythical tales of your world," Will growled. "All you want is his money. I have the right to receive the head company of the tobacco industry, not you. I've worked too hard for too long, and I'm not going to let my efforts be wasted on a nobody." 

"You're...wrong," Percy strained, escaping his grasp. "I don't love him for...his money." 

Will glared at him while refastening his hold on him. "What are you even thinking? You have nothing to offer him." 

"You're...right," Percy told him. "I may have nothing to offer him, but if Nico deems me worthy of his love, I've got to give him all I got."

Percy threw the younger male aside before trudging through the water to reunite with Nico, who looked at him concernedly. 

"Percy, are you okay?" Nico questioned worriedly while running to meet him. 

"I'll be alright," Percy replied, wiping his nose, which had started to bleed, with his knuckle. 

"This way. To the deck." Nico grabbed Percy's tan hand in his pale one and led him outside to the unpleasantly biting night air, hearing Will shout his miserable capitulation after the retreating couple.

"You'll come back to me, Nico," Will yelled after them. "It won't be long until you come crawling back to me, begging for my forgiveness."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy and Nico, hands grasping each other's as if it was their lifeline, made their way up the first class promenade to the stern, which was gradually slanting higher and higher in the air with every passing moment.

The band continued to play. The calm, relaxing music that Nico had heard as background noise during his suffering at those meaningless dinner parties filled the night air, accompanying the screams of the passengers, who were rushing away from the water as fast as they could. 

Percy's hand clenched around Nico's reassuringly, which alleviated his worries, only if slightly. He appreciated Percy's efforts to calm him, but he knew the inevitable. He was scared, he knew that much, but he acknowledged that his love was trying his best to protect him for as long as possible. 

They reached the stern and climbed over the rails. Their idea already had occurred to others, so they joined several other traumatized people on the back of the sinking ship. Percy was cold, Nico could feel that. The night air was freezing against his wet skin, and he could not imagine how cold Percy must have felt, as he was more wet than he was. Nico tried inching closer to him to provide him warmth before he realized something. 

"Percy! This was where we first met," Nico told him.

Percy's heart swelled at Nico's words; he cupped his cheek in one of his hands, the other firmly on the bar, and kissed his lips deeply in gratitude for Nico's adorable attempt at a distraction. His arm remained wound around his lover's back as a silent reminder to not be scared. 

Many minutes had passed, and the majority of the ship had disappeared below the surface. Since the stern was standing almost straight in the air, it gave Nico a vantage point, and he could see the faint outlines of lifeboats nearing the horizon. His heart felt relieved, yet, at the same time, his hope had diminished completely. The retreating lifeboats meant some people survived this tragic debacle, but that meant that no one would come back for them. The abandoned were all doomed. 

Suddenly, the lights went off as the ship snapped in the middle, half of the ship falling to its demise at the bottom of the deep, treacherous ocean. The only source of light was the dim, silver moonlight that shone through a thin curtain of mist that had accumulated around it. 

Percy silently cursed the dark sky. There was not a single star visible, so only the blackness kept them company: the cold, unforgiving void that Percy did not favor. The deep darkness of the misty sky gazed condescendingly down upon the panic-stricken people, whose stars were not aligned. 

The stern stood proudly in the air, and all Nico could see was people falling to their deaths. Many people, those who had tried grasping the bars or could not hold onto the cold metal any longer, released their grips, and they plunged down into the ocean, trying to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing to hold onto. 

Nico whimpered. Percy noticed Nico's fearful countenance, so he gave him a kiss on his ear to put him at ease, but it was all for naught. The stern had begun its descent into the dark, morose waters, which had claimed hundreds of souls that night, and it was not going to stop at that number. The ocean was insatiable to a point: It would not be content until it managed to take the lives of everyone remaining, for every last one of them to be denuded of every sign of life, lost in the cold, frigid night that gazed upon them with contempt. 

"Nico, the ship is going to take us under. Do not let go of my hand!" Percy shouted over the screaming around them. 

Nico did not answer. He only looked down at what was to come.

Nico felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach that felt like it was curling into a ball within him as the R.M.S Titanic's final plea for death was answered and the last of the ship plunged into the ocean, dragging the ill-fated passengers down along with it. They were all condemned to death in one of the most excruciating ways possible, and Nico knew it. 

Nico felt Percy's hand tighten around his own before they were submerged in the depths of the ocean, a powerful outside force dragging their hands apart. Fortunately for the younger boy, he had a lifebelt that fit snugly around his body; however, it did nothing to prevent the painful coldness that enveloped him. 

Percy was more correct than Nico had anticipated. He had been almost completely been submerged in it, but that did not matter before. Before it felt like millions of frozen needles were being pricked into his skin. Now, it felt as if someone was slashing his body repeatedly with an icy sword. He was grateful his lifebelt bestowed mercy upon him and brought him back to the surface. 

He did not care about his survival at this point of time. He needed to find Percy. He needed to know that the love of his life was safe. He searched the crowd of people, flailing in the freezing waters and trying to climb on top of each other to save themselves. Humans truly were selfish creatures. 

Among the sound of screaming, there was a shrill sound of a whistle that shattered the frosty air, trying to alert any boats nearby that they were there and still very much alive. 

"Nico!" Percy caught sight of him and began to swim toward him. 

Nico smiled at him in appreciation and relief, his arms feeling numb from the cold, and frost was accumulating in his now-stiff locks of wet, midnight hair. 

"Percy!" Nico called back, Percy finally meeting with his love. 

Then, Nico was suddenly submerged once more, but he could not resurface, as someone was holding him beneath the water. 

"Hey, get off of him!" Percy shouted, punching the man who had tried to take refuge from the waters on behalf of his lover. It only took two of them before he fell off of the seventeen-year-old boy, who resurfaced with a gasp for air. 

"Percy." 

"It's alright, I got you," Percy told him. "C'mon, swim, Nico." 

"But, Percy..." 

"What?" 

"I can't swim!" 

Percy huffed in exasperation before searching for Nico's hand beneath the waves and taking it in his own. "Tread the water with your arms and legs. I found a piece of wood that you can get on." 

"Okay," Nico responded, obeying Percy's instruction. It was plenty easier since he had the bulky lifebelt keeping him afloat. 

Percy led the boy to a large wooden door that was left floating around. Nico climbed upon the door, relieved from the freezing waters, but he still had to face the chilly night air that attacked his wet body, and his drenched clothes did not help any. 

Once Nico was situated on the door, Percy attempted to climb on with him, but, from the excessive weight, it began to submerge in the freezing waters. It could not fit the two of them. Percy accepted this as his fate. He was going to die to save his love. He leaned his forehead against Nico's as a silent promise. 

"Percy, get on," Nico told him. 

"I will in a moment," was Percy's response. 

A couple of minutes later, the screaming of terror had began to cease from the crowd that had congregated in the icy waters after the demise of the R.M.S. Titanic. 

"Percy, please," Nico implored. "Get on the door!" 

"I can't," Percy muttered. 

"What?" Nico asked. 

"I can't, Nico! I can't! With both of us, it's too much weight for it to handle. I'm not going to let you die." 

"If you are unable to be on here with me, then I'm getting off," Nico retorted stubbornly. 

"No, Nico." 

"I will," Nico shouted, well to the best of his abilities. "I'm not just going to let you die, either! You jump, I jump." 

"Nico, that doesn't pertain to this situation—" 

"I don't care if it does or not! I'm not going to leave you to die."

Nico sat up and began to slide off of the door and back into the water. 

"Nico, stop." 

"No." 

"Nico." 

"..." 

"Nico, you stay on that damn door!" 

Nico looked at his lover in shock. He had never heard him sound that serious all the time he had known him. He obeyed, climbing back upon it while Percy held the piece of floating wood steady. 

"At least try getting more of your body on it, please," Nico begged, his voice tremulous from the cold. 

Percy nodded, lifting himself further on the door so only his legs were submerged. Nico assisted in the balance by moving further down the door to welcome Percy's additional weight. He lied down so he could face Percy's visage, their breaths creating mist in the freezing air. 

Percy whispered sweet nothings in Nico's ear to comfort him. He told him that he was not going to die here. He was not going to die until he was an old man in bed, passing peacefully in his sleep. Not here. 

"Nico," he spoke. 

"Hm?" 

"I don't regret winning that ticket." 

Nico looked at him, trembling from the cold. "You don't? If you didn't, you'd be safe and warm right now." 

"Winning that ticket, Nico, was the best thing that ever happened to me," Percy told him. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Nico. I thankful."

Nico pressed a kiss to his cold lips, which were turning blue. Their fingers entwined with each other's. Their hands never separated. Nico was never planning on letting go. Never.

• • • • • 

"We should go back," said a woman named Hestia. "Some people might still be alive." 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we need to continue forward," said the crewman who attended the lifeboat. 

"'Continue forward,' my ass. Turn this boat around, or I'll do it myself." 

"Ma'am, you are in no position—" 

"Ah, please," snorted Madame Demeter. "You're a twig. Hestia here can lift you and throw you off this boat easily. Now do what the lady says and turn this boat around. We have plenty of room for whoever is still alive." 

The officer nodded, and ordered the women who were manning the oars to turn around and head back toward the wreckage site. 

• • • • • 

"Come Josephine...in my flying machine," sang Nico quietly. That was the only tone of voice he could produce, and it was only slightly louder than a whisper. The night air was too quiet. The screaming had completely dissipated and now the only noise he could hear was the water swishing around them; sloshing around the frost-covered, dead bodies that surrounded him and Percy. He continued to sing, although it pained his throat. He needed to sing. It was the only proof, the only indication that he was still alive. "Going up she goes. Up she goes."

Then, he heard the distant shout of a man accompanying his quiet voice. 

"Is anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

Nico lifted his head to look at the boat, which was the origin of a beam of blinding, silver light, shining over the bodies of the deceased. The no-longer-people whose souls were taken ever-so-mercilessly by the evil, malignant ocean. 

However, the oppressive weight in his heart lifted, and he shook Percy lightly. "Percy, wake up. There's someone here." 

No response.

"Percy, wake up." Nico shook him again, except with more force. "Percy?" 

Silence. Only the shouts of the man in the lifeboat filled the air. 

Nico felt tears well up in his eyes. No. There was no way. He felt Percy's cold skin, trying to feel something, anything that denoted that Percy was not dead. That he was alive. He could not see whether or not Percy was breathing, but he gave no response to his actions that he had performed to wake him. 

Nico could not believe it. It had to be a nightmare of the worst variety. He felt tears stream down his frozen cheeks, and he emitted a broken sob that made his chest ache. "Percy..." he muttered in despair through his sobs and tears.

He lifted his hand, Percy's stiff fingers still raveled in his own, and Nico began to place small kisses upon them, each individual digit, before freeing his own hand from his dearly beloved and departed. He pressed a lingering kiss to his blue, frozen lips and whispered a final good-bye. "I'll never let you go, Percy."

He then lowered himself into the frigid waters and swam, in the best of his abilities, to the dead body of the man who blew the whistle and continued blowing it until his last breath.

Nico pulled on the whistle with his numb fingers before placing the cold, wet metal in between his own lips and blowing as hard as his body would allow. He repeated it several times, even when he saw the lifeboat turn around to travel to the place where the loud, shrill sound originated. 

The blinding beam from the flashlight shone upon him as he continued to blow on the cold, silver metal that he held between his lips.

The women helped him aboard the lifeboat, ordering him to get out of his clothes and draped pieces of cloth around his shivering, wet frame so that the hypothermia he contracted would die down. 

They had found five more survivors in the icy waters, those lucky few that had escaped the tyrannical clutches of hypothermia. 

As the lifeboat sailed off, he cried bitter tears of sorrow and loss. He had lost his sole purpose. He had lost his only stable ground that he could stand upon. He had lost the only thing in his life that mattered to him. He lost his Percy. However, despite the fact his love was gone, he was going to live on. He was going to live, honoring his memory. He was going to make every day count, for Perseus Jackson, the love of his life. He looked back at the sea of dead, frozen carcasses, where Percy floated among them, as a silent, and final, promise.


	9. Chapter 9

The night was long, but the lifeboat rowed on. There was a slight touch of pink in the sky, indicating that the day was approaching the younger hours of the morning, and everyone's limbs felt heavier than the oars did. Yet, they continued. 

Nico had taken the oars from a woman, whose hands were beginning to blister, about an hour or two ago. He gazed wistfully at the serene ocean and how the lifeboat calmly tread through the now settled waves. He had recovered much of his body heat, but he still felt empty and cold. 

The women in the lifeboat—the children sat back and watched or slept—changed positions. The women, the other male survivor, and Nico rested their aching hands while the others assumed their positions at the oars and continued to paddle. Nico's arms felt like lead as he rested them at his sides. 

Now that he was no longer busy, he could not help but recalling his despair. All that came to his mind were the images of Percy. Percy smiling at him. The way Percy had gazed at him while drawing him. The way he looked at him after they had sex, his first time, how he lovingly smiled down at him with sweat dripping down his forehead. 

The corners of Nico's chapped lips curved into a slight smile as he felt tears accumulate in his eyes, wiping them away with the heels of his hands. He felt a presence next to him, so he looked up at the woman, her eyes filled with compassion. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked. 

He began to nod, but he reconsidered and shook his head. 

"What happened? Well, you know, other than the ship sinking and everything else?"

"I lost... I lost my everything." The tears came out faster now, wetting his face. He tried wiping them away again, but it was all in vain. 

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a comforting hug. He leaned his forehead on the kind woman's shoulder as his tears flowed out unrestrained, staining the woman's clothes. His chest and stomach racked with his hollow sobs as she held him, patting his back and whispering small, comforting words. 

"You will be alright, sweet pea," Hestia whispered. "You're that one di Angelo boy, am I correct?" 

Nico looked up at her with tearful eyes and nodded. "Yes."

She smiled at him as a mother would at her child. "Well, I would not want to get married to that toxic Solace boy, either." 

With a slight sob, Nico smiled slightly at her in gratitude. "I did not favor him very much." 

"That other boy, though..." she told him. "He seemed like a keeper. I could tell by the way he looked at you." 

The tears began to flow freely again, Hestia holding him tighter to console him. "I know," he sobbed. "He— He didn't make it. I loved him. I still do. I can't believe he's gone." 

"I know, sweetie. I know." 

As the adolescent boy had experienced more horrific circumstances than the rest of them had—It was apparent in his anguished demeanor—the women and the other survivors rescued from the sea of people that had died of hypothermia had let him sleep while they moved the boat through the dense waters, the early hours of the morning very much present in their eyes. 

The much desired sense of relief soon washed over the passengers of the lifeboat. They had been seeking their solace, and now they had found it at last. After all the strenuous work and blistered hands, a ship had come into view. After paddling through those once wretched, but now serene waves for three and a half hours since the R.M.S Titanic fell to its final resting place beneath the ocean, taking many souls—many, beloved souls—down with it, they had encountered their rescuer. 

Nico opened his murky, sleep-strained eyes, wiping the exhaustion from them, and once he did, he beheld the blurry shape of their savior, one of the most beautiful, gratifying sights that had ever graced his sight. 

"Is that—" All he could produce was a hoarse tone, heavy and groggy from the hour, if even that, of sleep he had been so generously gifted. 

It was. It was the guardian angel sent straight from heaven, and Nico felt blessed to be in the glowing presence of the R.M.S. Carpathia. 

The passengers were brought aboard and given blankets immediately, and the survivors from that boat met the sight of many other passengers that had been rescued. Alike themselves, all of them had been issued the same, generic blankets to calm them.

Nico felt sympathy for those who wept bitterly over their loved ones that they had lost; however, he was in the same position, and he was in no mood to be compassionate, as he was still mourning the loss of his beloved. He was very much exhausted from his efforts and the taste of slumber he had received, but could not indulge in.

• • • • • 

Nico was holding Percy's hand in his own as they ran down the promenade of the Titanic, laughing and fleeing from the stewards who chased them. Nico felt the familiar, elated emotion he had grown accustomed to while being with the love of his life. Percy looked back at him, a joyful smile adorning his lips, and he tightened his grip on Nico's pale hand. 

Then, the dream soured, causing the boy to hum discontentedly in his sleep and turn in his cot.

The ship was going down at a rapid pace while Percy was producing panicked, inaudible noises. The ship's descent below the waves was swift and forceful. Then, he was faced with the dead, frozen bodies that surrounded him. He was in a sea of them, the frosted carcasses closing in on him, and his lover was nowhere to be seen. 

He woke with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead and harsh pants erupting from his lungs. Tears sprung into his eyes, and he wept with hiccuping sobs, fright and grief gnawing on his insides like starving wolves on dead meat. His knees drew into his chest as he hugged them, tears from his perpetual torment staining the cloth of his issued pants. He cried out for Percy, but he never came. He never would. Percy was gone. Nico would never see him again, and neither would Percy's parents, about whom he had always talked reverently.

Nico made it his objective as he wiped away his tears to visit Percy's family to tell them of their son's bravery and sacrifice. However, as the tears and trepidation subsided, the agony remained. 

• • • • • 

Two miserable days upon the rescuer ship had passed. Nico had avoided his family at all costs, as he was afraid how they would react to his current state. He had made his decision, and now Percy was gone. His father probably felt nothing but contempt toward him. Nico thought it was for the better if his family deemed him as dead. 

He reconsidered a little once he observed how colorless his father looked. Persephone was there to console him, of course, but he still appeared lifeless and depressed. Despite his father's despondent countenance, Nico's mind remained adamant, and he convinced himself that his family, which consisted of Persephone and his father, would benefit greatly without his selfish and stubborn nature. 

Nico usually kept below deck, bitter tears visiting sporadically as the days wore on. He could not face the ocean any longer. He did not want constant reminders of what could have been. Although, remaining inside was not of much assistance to his depression. Staying inside and avoiding people made him feel lonely, but wandering the ship and peering into the ocean reminded him of his lost love. 

The recurring problem, however, was that he knew Percy would not want him to act this way. He would not want him to withhold from living and experiencing new things. Nico knew that he was already failing to keep the last promise he made to Percy. 

The final day at sea, Nico sat on the main deck of the ship with the others, but he kept away from mostly everyone except for Hestia. They had talked a bit on numerous accounts of the times they were forced into a situation where they would rather go and jump in the ocean, and they had bonded over their similar views. 

They were lounging on the floor of the deck, leaning their backs against a side wall of the ship.

"I'm not sure why," Nico told her, "but I have always been more comfortable with girls than boys. Not in a romantic way, but as friends and people to enjoy the presence of. I admired their clothing and the length of their hair. When I wanted to dress like one, my father scolded me and told me I had to dress like a normal boy. I begrudgingly accepted, but I refused to let anyone cut my hair."

She nodded in understanding. "And that is one of the reasons you want to marry a boy?"

Nico agreed. "I never felt the attraction to girls as I feel toward men. Namely, him."

Nico felt like she was one of the people he could converse with for hours on end, mainly because she showed more gentleness and kind attention than his own stepmother had. He would have preferred it very much if his father had married Hestia instead, but he loved his current wife, so Nico would not want to change that.

• • • • •

The sky had darkened, and the only source of light was the moon, which was currently a brilliant orb of silver. It would have been a beautiful night if it was not bitterly cold and if no rain fell from the skies. The only reason that kept Nico outside was the notification he received that they would be arriving in New York City soon. 

He hugged his coat closer to his body as his hair dampened from the precipitation that reminded him of not-so-pleasurable events. He would have considered returning into a sanctuary from the biting rain, a place that was dry and comfortable, if it were not for the bright lights of New York shining in the distance that strengthened his spirits, past the curtain of bitter rain and darkness of the night. 

Nico expectantly waited for the ship to dock. He had enough of the empty waters, and he ached for any sign of civilization, which he beheld at that very moment. He sighed in relief. He had finally escaped from the malevolent clutches of high society, and he could finally make something of himself.

It seemed like ages by the time they reached the port, and the survivors of the late Titanic set foot in their ideal destination from the start—a destination which many did not reach. The word was out in New York: The White Star Line's grandest, most elegant masterpiece was now a pile of debris on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. 

Many officers and reporters had surrounded the survivors, from whom Nico managed to evade. He remained behind the crowd with Hestia, who consoled him and calmed his anxieties down if only slightly. Once the chosen few were interviewed, the officers ventured around and asked the survivors of their names. Nico searched his mind for a believable pseudonym, mainly so his family would believe he had not survived the disaster. 

"What is your name?"

Nico was silent for a moment and responding what he deemed as most appropriate to the situation.

"Nico. Nico Jackson." 

The officer nodded at him as he wrote his name on his notepad, then departed to ask another.

Nico had never felt so alone as he anchored his hands in his pockets in attempt to warm them. One of his hands brushed against something cold and glassy in his pocket, taking him by surprise. Curious, Nico fished the unknown object out of his coat pocket and looked to see what it was. Much to his disbelief and despondence, he beheld the familiar heart-shaped jewel, embedded in a glittering border.


	10. Chapter 10

Several months had passed since the tragic calamity struck the ill-fated R.M.S Titanic. Nico had gotten a mediocre job at a bar, which was squalid with poverty, to pay for his food supply and temporary lodgings in the apartment above his workplace. Soon, he had gotten another job for savings. Some nights he had gone without sleep, but he told himself it would all be worth it in the end. 

He tucked the money that did not contribute to rent and other necessities away for his fares to California, where he could occupy himself with better jobs and to chase the dream he had made with Percy. He had a large sum of money stored away in his room, and he was planning on leaving the bar rather soon. 

He sat on the bed that he used to rest in, the sheets and blankets arranged as if no one had slept in them before. All of his personal possessions were placed in a burlap sack which was currently slumped against one of the walls of the small hovel he had once occupied. He had resigned from his duties that morning and was preparing to travel at last to the place he had planned. 

He looked wistfully upon the blue gem, which felt heavy in his palm, before closing his fingers around it and holding it to his lips. He would not sell it. Even though the memories brought pain to him, he could not bear to sell it. It was all he had left of Percy that was tangible. He pressed a slight kiss to it, feeling the coldness of the glassy gem against his lips. 

A soft knock sounded through the room, and Nico scrambled to hide the necklace before the housekeeper opened the door slightly. She peeked her head through the small crack she had made in the door in a friendly manner. 

She was a colored woman, and she was very kind to him. He became upset when others were rude to her, such as calling her slurs and treating her with disrespect, but she ignored all of them and told the Italian boy to do the same. Despite her words, he still felt disdain toward those who were mean to the benevolent girl, but he did not interfere due to her wishes. 

"I apologize for the intrusion." she told him as she entered. "Leaving today, Mr. di Angelo?" 

Nico nodded solemnly in response. "Yes. Yes I am." 

"Heading to California?" 

"Well, yes, but I have a couple of loose ends to tie first." 

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I bid you a good life." 

"You too, Hazel." 

• • • • • 

Nico stood in the mass of people at the train station, his third class ticket to Wisconsin clutched in his hand. He had requested a ticket to Chippewa Falls, but the closest station to said town was many miles away, so he would have to find another way to venture from the nearest train station. 

He shut his eyes and exhaled to relieve his anxiousness as he boarded the train, the smell of smoke and casual chatter of the other people rushing around the station filling the air. The man taking tickets accepted his and motioned with his head to continue. Nico nodded nervously as he gripped the gunnysack full of his possessions and boarded the train, escorting himself to his compartment. 

He settled in his car, his burlap bag held securely at his side. Hopefully, the trip would not be so long. He dreaded the long trip to California, but he knew it would be rewarding. 

Several moments later, the train cried loudly, indicating that it was about to depart the station. Nico ensured he was seated in the seat nearest to the window. He situated himself in his seat as the train began to move. He could feel the nausea from the bumpy journey of riding in the train already. He sighed, gazing out the window at the changing scenery. 

He observed the beautiful landscape through the window as it passed by. Nico had always loved Italy in the spring and summer, but America was something completely different, yet completely beautiful. The grass was plentiful upon the rolling hills and plains, the terrain dotted with lush bushes and large trees. Small rivers and creeks forked through the green land, the light shimmering off the water that rushed calmly down its path. 

The skies had a mere touch of morning in them. They were a soft blue with only a few light, wispy clouds floating within them. The sun had mounted higher in the sky than when Nico last looked, but the air still had the heavy feeling of morning dwelling in it. 

Nico leaned his head against the cold glass of the window as he observed in amazement of the beauty that was his new home. He had admired America ever since he arrived there. He loved the change of atmosphere and experiences. He was finally able to make a life for himself, not one dictated to him. You'll have to take over the company one day, Nico and You have to marry to someone in our social status, Nico were all behind him now. Now he could make something of his own. That was all he had ever wanted, but the chimerical world only dwelled in his imagination and dreams. He had never expected to actually accomplish breaking away from the prison that was his former lifestyle that held him by his wrists and guided him through his own life. 

He situated himself into a position that was more comfortable for him to lounge in, but his gaze never left the window. He felt calm and serene for the first time since he lost the love of his life, rather than forlorn or nervous. He was content reveling in his freedom. 

• • • • • 

The train had stopped in Chicago, and Nico prepared to board his next train that would take him to Wisconsin. He covered his face with his fist as he yawned before he stretched from the long ride on the train, and he dreaded the fact he was about to embark on another long journey to the nearest train station to Chippewa Falls. 

He thought over what he was to say to the apparently loving and doting parents Percy had spoken of endearingly. How was he supposed to tell them that Percy was dead? How would he tell them that they were in love? How would he explain the situation to them without crying? Would they cast him away? He was not sure. He merely believed that they deserved an explanation to why their son would never return home. 

He bought a small amount of food and nourished himself while he waited for his next train to arrive. When his hunger was appeased, he tapped on the bench on which he sat, peering forlornly at the ground, littered with stones and other miscellaneous objects discarded by travelers. 

He missed Percy desperately. He missed his smile and his tender embrace. One of the effects of his absence was that Nico always felt lonely or anxious, but he continued to make it count for him. He wanted to keep his promise. 

At this point, his voice and touch were beginning to slip away from Nico's memory. Sometimes, he could not remember what he sounded like, or what it felt like to be held in his warm arms. He grasped after the memories desperately, but they slipped through his fingers like sand. He did not want the memory of Percy to slip away from him entirely. He told him that he would never let go. 

The loud noise of the train pulling into the station shook Nico from his painful reverie, and he stood from the splintery bench, his burlap sack slung over his shoulder. The overpowering stench of smoke from the train that filled the air journeyed into his lungs, resulting in a slight coughing fit. Once he recovered, he boarded the train after handing the man his ticket and located a comfortable place to rest for the remainder of the long trip. 

He lied upon the empty upholstery in the compartment he had selected, preparing for slumber. He placed his bag below his head to serve as a pillow, as the attendants did not issue luxuries to the third class. He closed his eyes as the train traveled on its rail, images of his beloved flashing behind his eyelids. Despite his exhaustion, his mind raced. The moon had risen in the darkened sky a great amount before he fell into a state of repose. 

Even during his sleep, his thoughts haunted him. He had recurring nightmares, and every one of them featured Percy, the sinking ship, and the cold, brawling waves swallowing the very essence of life. He woke with a start, sweat adorning his forehead. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes due to the especially horrific vision, but he tried to contain them. 

He opened his burlap sack and reached inside to search its contents for a specific item. When he felt the cold, glassy texture, he clutched it and carefully removed it from his other possessions and held it in his hand. The jewel glimmered beneath the silver light of the moon. The sight of the precious piece of jewelry calmed him in particular times such as those. If he held the necklace close to him, it would feel as if Percy was with him, calming him with gentle touches and kisses. 

After being consoled by the necklace, he returned it into his bag, wrapped in old cloth so it would not be found by anyone who had a wandering eye and rummaged through the little he had. Then, he settled his head back upon the gunnysack, expectantly waiting for sleep to embrace him once again. 

• • • • • 

Nico finally stood before the location he wished to reach, beholding the sight Percy had described to him. Chippewa Falls was a small, quaint town that did not precisely match Percy's romanticized, nostalgic descriptions to the fullest, but Nico could still see the beauty of it. 

Nico gripped his bag in his hand as he observed the buildings and the people accomplishing their tasks and routines. There was not a single car in sight; instead, there were carriages and horses pulling them along the roads. The buildings were of simple purpose, such as an undertaker, a mercantile, and a barber shop. This was where Percy grew up. A wistful smile graced Nico's dry lips. There was the little diner he described in fond detail. It had many kids standing in a line, prepared to spend their pocket money on a soda. 

The church was lovely, as well. The schoolhouse was small, but it was built in an admirably rustic fashion. That was where Percy went to school. Despite never seeing it before, he felt nostalgic at the sight of the building. He turned and recalled his obligation. As this was a small town, someone must have known where the Jacksons lived. 

He walked into the general store, a bell chiming as he entered through the door. The shopkeeper looked up at him before greeting him with a kind smile. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," he told him. "Are you just passing through?" 

Nico shook his head. "No, I came to visit someone." 

"Family?" 

"Not exactly," Nico responded. "They were potentially, but not anymore. I'm not sure where they live, either." 

"They're family, but you don't know where they live?" he asked incredulously. "Well, I could probably give you directions." 

"Would you?" asked Nico. "That would be very kind of you." 

"What are their names?" 

"The Jacksons." 

"The Jacksons? The only Jacksons I heard of here were Poseidon, Sally, and their little boy. Poseidon got lost at sea about ten years ago. The boy—well, he's probably all grown up by now—went to Europe a couple years back. His mom got remarried, oh, I don't know, four years ago, or something like that. I believe she took the name Blofis." 

"Oh," Nico replied, his heart sunken. He knew by 'the boy' he meant Percy. "Does she still live here?" 

"Yes, just outta town," said the shopkeeper. "It's a little log cabin in the western woods. Follow the trail, can't miss it." 

"Thank you so much," Nico responded, running out of the door as quickly as he could, the bell chiming behind him. 

Nico continued to run west towards the woods the middle-aged man had described. He found a path between the trees, and he supposed that it belonged to the cabin the Blofises resided in. 

He followed the trail, littered with withered foliage from previous seasons, pebbles, and twigs. He soon reached the end of the trail, and there sat the log cabin. It was a charming, yet small structure. The wood it was composed of was fading with age, and there was a small, crumbling well standing adjacent to it. 

Once he mustered enough confidence, Nico inhaled deeply, walked up the creaky, wooden steps, and stood before the door. A reluctant hand lifted to knock, and he did. After no response, he assumed that he had knocked too softly and repeated his action, except harder. Not soon after, a brunette woman with freckles splashed over her cheeks and kind wrinkles on her face opened the door. 

"Hello," she smiled at him. "May I help you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's heart felt as if it sank down in his stomach as he stood on the Blofis' doorstep, standing before the woman to whom he needed to bear the terrible news. Her eyes were brimming with kindness, yet all he had to offer was a horrible notification. He shuffled where he stood. 

"Are you... Are you Sally Blofis?" 

She responded with a nod. "Why, yes, I am."

"Well, I'm here to... I need to tell you something that you need to hear." 

"Yes?"

"It's about... it's about..." It was not the case that he was not able to find the words, it was that he was unable to produce them. He found himself incapable of finishing the sentence he had begun. He felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He could not breathe. 

"Oh, dear," Sally muttered. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he produced a sob, escorting him inside. She brought him to a stool and gestured for him to sit. "Here, sit down here." 

He nodded, obeying her gesture. He sat, wiping his tears and trying his hardest to stop crying. He felt embarrassed about crying in front of a woman he did not even know. 

"Sally?" asked a male voice. "What is going on?" 

"He said he had something to tell me, then the poor dear started crying," Sally explained. 

Nico sniffled before smiling at them, wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry." 

"It is all good," she told him in a comforting tone. "What did you need to tell me?" 

"It's about your son, Percy," Nico spoke. 

"About Percy?" Paul asked. 

"What happened?" Sally added. 

"Well, you see, he was a very kind man," Nico began. "He saved my life at the cost of his own, and it was all my fault." 

"He's...dead?" 

Nico nodded, tears streaming out his eyes once again. "H-he saved me in every way a person could possibly be saved. He was so clever and kind. I always admired how he viewed the world. He gave me a chance. He helped me experience new activities and view the world in a different perspective. He salvaged my happiness from deep within. He was one of the only people who were capable of that. 

"Then, the ship sank. I couldn't swim, so he helped me on a door. The water was paralyzingly cold, and he saved me from dying of hypothermia. He saved me, but he, himself, did not survive." 

"'The ship?'" Sally questioned. "What are you speaking of?" 

"The Titanic," Nico answered, wiping his tears. "We were on it. It struck an iceberg and sank. He died saving me, and it was all my fault. I believed that you deserve to know what happened." 

"Honey, that happened months ago." 

"I came all the way from New York City to inform you. He's gone." 

Paul and Sally glanced at each other concernedly. 

"Dear, he's—" 

The two were interrupted by several wooden objects falling onto the floor with loud, abrupt thuds. The three looked over at where the sound originated, only for Nico's brown eyes to meet bright, sea green ones. 

Percy stood in the doorway, his mouth ajar. By his feet was the firewood he had been chopping outside for the fire. He looked at Nico in disbelief. 

Nico stood from his stool, questioning whether what he was seeing was real or fantasy. Had his mind finally slipped from sanity? He was answered by a warm presence around him, embracing his shoulders tightly. The body around him smelled distinctly of Percy. He felt tears slip down his cheeks again as he hugged Percy's warm, very-much-alive body, sobs escaping his lips. 

Nico felt arms tighten around him, fingers ravel in his hair, and wetness form on his shoulder. He did not mind in the slightest. Nico only held on tighter, and he never wanted to let go. Not this time. 

Percy revoked his head from Nico's hair so he could see his lover's face. He was as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. His brown eyes were brimmed with tears, and he had the happiest smile Percy had seen on his face. Percy gazed at his lips before pressing his own to them. He poured as much passion and relief into the kiss as possible. Nico returned it, his hands cupping Percy's cheeks. 

Nico's lips tasted salty from his tears, but he still possessed the distinct taste that he distinguished as Nico's. He pulled away from the sweet kiss, wiping away Nico's tears on his cheek with his thumb. The younger boy merely cried more, resulting in Percy holding him to his chest and resting his cheek on the top of his head. 

"You're alive," Nico sobbed. "You're alive."

"You are too," Percy responded, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. "I thought I lost you." 

"How did you—?" Nico looked up at his lover with tearful eyes. 

"It's a long story." Percy gave him another chaste kiss. 

"I'm willing to hear." 

• • • • • 

Percy grasped onto Nico's hand, the water biting his submerged legs. He had to stay alive. He had to. Nico's breath created mist in the air, and Percy was filled more with relief than worry. As long as he saw that mist originating from Nico's lips, he knew his love was still alive. 

His fingers had stiffened from the cold, and if he was not using his hands to stay afloat, he would rake them through Nico's frosty hair and kiss his cold skin. He wished he could hold Nico to keep him warm, but if he lifted any more of himself on the door, it would submerge, and they would both die, as neither of them possessed the strength to climb back upon it. 

He heard Nico's voice begin to sing softly. He smiled as he recalled when he sang the same words to Nico on the bow of the ship that had plummeted and was now resting beneath where they floated. The soft notes Nico produced made Percy's eyelids feel like lead. They began to close, but Percy snapped them open and held them open to the best of his abilities. He knew that if he went to sleep, the chances were high that he would never wake up. However, his eyes gave into temptation, as the hour was late and he was tired from running and swimming and trying to avoid fighting Will. His eyes slipped closed, and he faded into repose. 

A bright, pleasant image appeared in his subconscious. His mother, Paul, Nico, and he were skipping rocks on the shimmering surface of Lake Wissota. The trees were lush and green, and there was only a trifle of wind. It was the perfect day. Nico laughed at something his mother said as they lied on the rocky beach. Percy joined him, lying on his stomach next to him. Nico pressed his lips against his. Then, he felt the beach move beneath him and a moment later, a shrill noise penetrate the air. 

"The ducks this time of year," Paul said. 

They had fun together. They began to fish, and he caught a big one. Nico kissed his cheek as a reward. 

He felt something firm jab at his back, bringing him from his dream. He felt pain blossom throughout his spine, his eyes fluttering open to see what had woken him. 

He saw a beam of light penetrate the darkness, and he used the rest of his strength to look up. What he beheld seemed like a reward from God. He turned to tell Nico, but he was not there. He was nowhere to be seen. 

"Nico," he managed to breathe out. 

"Is he alive?" one of the passengers asked. 

Percy merely squinted at the beam of blinding white light that shone upon him. 

"Dear God, he is!" a woman exclaimed. "Get him out of the water." 

Percy wished to protest. He did not want to board the boat until Nico could. Perhaps he fell off the door? He looked around the door as he was helped into the boat, but no one was around the door but him and several frozen, dead bodies. He was horrified by the sight of the sea of dead people around them, just floating about, inanimate. He wanted to throw up. 

He was issued cloth to wrap around his body so he would not die of the hypothermia he contracted. His vision was swimming. He heard muffled voices. His head felt light as he undressed himself and wrapped himself in the cloth. His skin was still wet and he shivered from the cold. He did not necessarily care about that, however. Where was Nico? Had he been rescued, perhaps? Did he fall off and float off in the sea of dead people, not possessing the strength to swim and hoist himself back up on the door? Did he become one of the floating, icy carcasses? The mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach. 

The lifeboat rowed off into the distance. He wanted to go back to see if Nico was still there, but they did not even look back. Guilt, regret, and anxiousness gnawed at Percy's stomach. He had made it his goal to perish to save Nico, not the opposite. He tried his best to save him, but he supposed his best was not good enough. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He would keep living for Nico. He would accomplish his dreams and goals for him. He would do anything for him, because he loved him with all his being. Nico stole his heart, and now it was lost to the sea.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy had fallen asleep once again approximately an hour or two after he was rescued from the icy waters. He was wrapped in a thin blanket to regain his lost body heat. He heard claims that if he were in those waters any longer, he surely would have perished. He felt gratitude, but he wished they would have looked to see if there were any more survivors other than himself. 

He remained in his state of slumber until one of the others woke him. His sight was blurry from sleep, but when he opened his eyes, he beheld the bright pink and orange hues of the skies. The soporific male wiped the exhaustion from his eyes, questioning why the others had woken him. When his vision focused, he saw the faint shape of a ship in the distance. Some waved their arms in the air and shouted to the ship as loudly as they could manage, while the others rowed toward the shape, which was their potential savior. 

•     •     •     •     •

"Blimey!" one of the sailors shouted. "There's a life raft over there!"

"What?" asked another.

"Look! Over there! There's a life raft!"

The other sailor opened his eyeglass to see if his friend was bluffing, only to see the same lifeboat with people waving at the ship.

"By Jove!" he exclaimed. "There is a life raft!" 

"Tha's what I said!" 

The two went to alert their captain as quickly as possible. 

"I told you all, we'd go save the ship in the morning," the captain groaned. 

"It is morning, and by the looks of it, it already went down. There's some survivors in a life raft overboard, sir." 

He shuffled out of bed and dismissed them, dressing in presentable clothing and exiting his quarters to rescue the survivors. 

•     •     •     •     • 

"It was the Titanic that went down?" asked one of the sailors, who introduced himself as Frank Zhang. 

"Blimey!" another sailor, Leo Valdez, blurted. "The 'Unsinkable Ship' sank. Y'know, we were supposed to go and save you, but Cap said, 'it's too dark.'" 

"It was," Frank defended. "If we crashed into one of the 'bergs, we would have had to call a rescue ship, too, and that would waste more time. That, and the casualties would be—"

"Alright, alright, I understand," Leo responded. "You talk to Annabeth too much."

Percy liked the two of them; they seemed like nice guys, but he was pissed. He was pissed that a ship could have been in such a close proximity to another and ignore all cries for help because it was dark. All of those lives would not have been lost if they would have been careful. Perhaps Nico would have been with him right then. However, he supposed that what was done was done and decided to eat until his hunger was appeased, then find a place to rest and ponder for a while. Percy fell asleep not soon after. 

The S.S. Californian met with the Carpathia, the ship that had ventured a lot further than the former had and managed to rescue most of the survivors of the Titanic. Most of the survivors that had been rescued by the S.S. Californian had wanted to board the Carpathia, as that was where some of their loved ones were, and they wanted a direct passage to New York City. 

Percy, however, remained asleep as the rest of the survivors left and boarded the other ship. When he woke from his dream-turned-nightmare, he met Leo and Frank at lunch.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, only seeing the sailors and officers of the ship with them. 

"They went on the Carpathia," Frank answered. "That's where all of the other survivors are." 

Percy's eyes brightened remarkably. "Is it still here?" 

"No," Leo replied. "It left about an hour ago. We are headed towards the wreckage site to examine it." 

Percy nodded, disappointed. If he had boarded that ship with everyone else, he would have been able to see whether Nico was alive or not. He still had to carry the heavy burden of guilt and sadness on his shoulders. 

"Will we be returning to America at all?" 

"Captain said Boston," answered Frank. 

"Alright. You can let me off there then." 

When the Californian arrived at the wreckage site, Percy could not bear the sight of all the dead bodies floating inanimately. The night before, darkness obscured most of the horrendous sight from his view, and he wished the memory would remain as such, but it was not so. The gloomy, frosty carcasses had the most terrifyingly emotionless countenances. An image of Nico's beautiful features as frozen and lifeless as the rest of the dead people they had been surrounded by appeared in his mind, and it seemed all the twenty-year-old was capable of at the moment was vomiting in the ocean, aided almost immediately by his newfound friends. 

For the remainder of the voyage, Percy stayed below deck. He had become well acquainted with Frank and Leo, but he hoped to be in America soon. He missed his family greatly, and perhaps they would assist him with moving on and leading a satisfying life. He would tell them all about Nico. All the little details that composed the loveliness of his mannerisms and the dreams he was never able to fulfill.

After getting back on his feet, he would work in larger cities and travel to California, where he would begin a horseback riding business and make children smile. He would add Nico's name onto his own and the establishment he strived to create. He would hold onto the memory of Nico, but live on. The dream seemed so far away, but it could not come soon enough. 

•     •     •     •     • 

When he stepped foot on land again, he felt a wave of relief. He was alive. He had survived a disaster that many had lost their lives to. He was closer to home than he was before, and a sentimental feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. He was almost there. He was one step closer to the dream he and Nico were to pursue. Despite it being on a whim, he believed that the boy deserved the freedom to chase his dreams that he had locked in the ornate chest deep inside him. 

The rich boy was an enigma, he mused. Percy never knew what he was going to do next. The fire within him glowed brightly and he outshone all the other stars that tried to stand out. This unpredictability that Nico had in him kept Percy hanging onto him, and he never had planned on letting go. He did in a literal sense, but in a figurative sense, he would hold him tightly against himself and continue on the journey, no matter how insurmountable it seemed. 

To compensate for his suffering, the captain had given him a sum of money to travel back to his hometown. While he was grateful for this, he could not help to feel the contempt toward the man who could not travel a couple of leagues to save them, while he heard the Carpathia had sailed many miles in the opposite direction of their planned course to save the lucky few that had escaped death. 

However, he did not turn down the monetary offering. 

Chippewa Falls was just as he remembered it. It was the receptacle for all the memories he held dear, and no other place would replace this small town that he was raised in. No body of water could hold a candle to the shimmering surface of Lake Wissota, where he spent countless days swimming and fishing with his father. 

The reunion with his mother was as predictable as always. She embraced him tightly, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, as she told him how much she missed him. He hugged her back, but it lacked the warmth that Nico's hugs had contained. It did not make his heart flutter or his stomach jitter. It was his mother, so he was kind of grateful he did not experience said feelings, but he still missed the emotions that plagued his insides whenever Nico held him or kissed him. 

They had a wonderful meal that he loved dearly. It had the taste that aroused feelings of sentiment and contentment. 

He told the tale of the R.M.S Titanic and its fateful encounter with the iceberg, sending it beneath the waves and many of the others that had died with it. Grover Underwood, his best friend, who he would never see again; Jason Grace, the Irishman with the funny jokes; and Nico di Angelo, who always managed to make him smile, but at the same time, tear up his insides. The one who danced like there was never going to be a tomorrow. The one who looked at him with such love in his eyes that he knew that if he lost him he would never feel complete again. The one who made him feel whole. 

Percy had quite a bit of difficulty talking about the ones that he had lost. They were all so young. He never knew Nico's actual age, but he could not be above seventeen. Grover was only three years older than he was. Jason, maybe younger. They all had plans for the future, yet their lives were brought to an abrupt end. That was the one thing Percy did not like about unpredictability. The most soulful people with ambiguous plans would never see how their lives would turn out because they were over before they even knew it. 

Percy hoped his was not going to end as such. If he was to die on that driftwood, he would be upset about it, but he would not be outraged, because that was how life was. However, if he could prevent it, he would. If Nico was alive, somewhere, maybe he thought the same. Maybe their paths would cross again once more and they could live happily together, own a business in California, and adopt a few kids. Would people approve? No, of course not. After all, they would be committing taboo. Would he mind if they would not approve? Never.


	13. Chapter 13

Night fell upon Chippewa Falls, and a golden glow emitted from the cozy cabin in the middle of the woods. 

Just as Percy expected, his mother loved Nico. He was so full of fire, and so was she, so they had so much to talk about. They rambled on about something as Paul and Percy admired their loves in silence, watching them feel so comfortable and safe together. 

Nico felt as if he had another family. He felt as if he knew this place his entire life. With Percy's arm around him and talking with his mother about Percy's hilarious antics and habits, he was home. Percy's scent enveloped him in a state of belonging. He felt as if he actually had control of his life and he could do anything he desired. He was the king of his own world. 

Dinner was a delight with Nico around. Everyone at the table thought so. Percy finally was happy, and whenever he was happy, so was everyone else. The atmosphere felt warm and jovial in the small cabin, and everyone missed the sensation as they had not the pleasure of dwelling in this atmosphere for a long time. 

Nico fit right in the family, as Percy knew he would. However, the one thing he was the most happiest about was that Nico could be himself and did not have to act like a doll. He was not being told how to act or feel as if he was forced to be someone he was not. He was not dragged around in chains here. He had Percy by his side, and together, they could accomplish anything. Percy felt whole again. He felt truly happy again. 

Not soon after, all of them retired for the night. Nico at last could feel Percy's arms around him. He missed that sensation, of the warmth and the love he felt while Percy held him close and kissed his hair. He missed the scent he emitted that made him feel safe and secure, as if he never had to run from anything anymore. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, he was reminded what it felt like to be loved and dwell in freedom. To make his own story was all that he had hoped for, but now he had more than he could have ever imagined. He had the love of his life kissing him goodnight, a loving smile gracing his lips and a domestic look in his brilliant eyes. 

Percy kissed his lips before Nico burrowed his face into his neck, softly inhaling the scent he had missed so dearly. Percy traced gentle circles onto the soft skin on Nico's back as he held him close, the silky hair beneath his chin and the calm, warm breaths against his neck lulling him into a state of ease and serenity. 

The whole ordeal was well in the past for both of them. They had each other to hold and love again. As promised to each other, they never let go. The loved ones Percy had lost were a mere memory, but he treasured those memories dearly. He could still hear the joyful music and smell the familiar scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke that permeated in the air in the lower decks. He could still see Nico's eyes sparkle as they danced, as they had fun together in a genuine way. 

After falling into repose, Percy abruptly woke later to a scream. He felt Nico clinging to him, his breaths ragged and short. He felt moisture against his skin, and he immediately knew what had happened. He cupped his chin to face the teary brown eyes that belonged to his lover, kissing his quivering lips gently in attempt to calm him. 

"Don't worry," Percy whispered. "I'm here." 

Nico clung to him tighter. 

"I'm here, Nico. I'm alive. I'm okay. It's all over. We're all safe now." 

Slowly but surely, the calm words and comforting scent that Percy gave consoled him. His fingers raked through his hair, reminding Nico of the late hour and of his exhaustion. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, it's okay," Percy replied, kissing the top of his head. "I get them too." 

Percy wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb. He pulled the quilt his mother made to Nico's chest and wrapped his arms around his slight frame, bringing Nico to his chest. Nico smiled contentedly at the action, easily falling back to sleep. 

"What happened?" His mother came into the room with a lit lantern and a brown, worn boot, held by the untied shoestrings. 

"Nico had a nightmare," Percy said quietly, trying not to wake the boy beside him. He stroked his hair softly. "It's fine, Mom. Nobody's hurt." 

Sally smiled at the sleeping figure. "I'm glad that you found someone." 

"I know that he isn't exactly what you expected." 

"I never expected anyone for certain," Sally joked. "The only thing I expected that he would be a girl. He really seems to love you, Percy." 

"I guess the only predictable thing in life is it's unpredictability." 

Sally smiled. "If anyone tries anything, to Nico or you both, I'll throw my big boots at 'em." 

Percy laughed. "It's okay, Mom. I don't think you need to get the big boots." 

She held up the boot in her hand for emphasis before she bade him goodnight and returned to her and Paul's room. 

"The big boots, huh?" Nico said fondly. 

"Yeah, she tends to threaten people with the big boots whenever anyone is mean to someone she cares about. The baby has gotten the threats, too. She does not like being woken up in the middle of the night." 

"Sorry." 

"Nico, it's not your fault." Percy kissed him. "She's not serious." 

The younger boy smiled sleepily before wrapping his limbs around Percy and pressing a kiss to the hollow of his neck. "I love you. I love your mama, too." 

"She'll probably have you call her Mom here shortly," Percy told him. "She loves you." 

"I know." 

The room was enveloped by a calm silence and Percy was nearly convinced Nico fell back asleep against him until he spoke again. 

"I wonder if my mama was anything like her." 

"She probably was. She probably was beautiful, too, for creating something like you." 

"Stop that, you sap," Nico yawned. 

Percy pressed a kiss to Nico's temple in response before enveloping Nico in his warmth. 

"Never let go." 

"I won't. I love you, Nico." 

Nico smiled fondly before giving Percy a lingering kiss, which he returned ardently. 

As Nico lied tranquilly in Percy's arms, recounting all the serendipities and fortunes that had befallen him, he watched his lover sleep, a small smile on his face. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and felt his heart fill with love. He never wanted to leave this very moment, for right then was the happiest he had ever been. 

They would forever live as one. They would never let go again. The definition of love to them was to never let go and to make every day count for one another. 

As Nico lied there, his entirety filled with affection, he felt whole. He knew at last that the heart will go on and on.


End file.
